Running out of Adderall
by FiliusLuporum
Summary: Stiles should have told his dad to pick up more Adderall. Chaos ensues.  This will turn into slash fic. M/M pairing and stuff like that. Stiles/Derek and Stiles/Danny, only because Derek needs someone to be jealous of.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Ok, so this will be the first story I've written in a long time, and my first ever fan fic. Give it a chance, it will hopefully tackle everything from Stiles confessing to his dad and Scott that he is different from most boys to the budding relationship he has with a mystery boy. I've not decided who I'll pair him with yet, this is just an idea that's been floating around my mind for a while. I may be one of those people who shamelessly try to get people to review by having a vote or something later. Either that or I'll write more than one pairing and then continue to write about the pairing I get most positive feedback for.

* * *

><p><strong>Running out of Adderall<strong>

Stiles woke up to a dull ache in his shoulders; his chest; his back; his legs; his arms…pretty much everywhere. It was from lacrosse practice yesterday, where he became Jackson's own personal punching bag, apparently any tackle Jackson made was legal yet Stiles was required to run laps when he tripped himself up and took down an opposing player. He was tired of it, tired of his life and so tired of Jackson always kicking his ass whenever he had the pleasure of his company. Stiles was finding it difficult to focus on his menial everyday tasks on this particular morning. There was nothing important or particularly exciting going on; he had just run out of Adderall. He wished now that he had warned his dad earlier of his ever depleting supply; the medication would've really helped control his ADD. He couldn't think properly, his thoughts running onto each other, overlapping, taking over. He would bake today, he liked baking, his mom used to bake with him and she made awesome chocolate cake and Scott loved his chocolate cake, Scott's birthday would be soon and he'd need to think about baking him a cake, what flavour would he…Focus Stiles!

His toothbrush dragged across his teeth giving him something to concentrate on, his short walk from his bedroom to the bathroom filled with a mess of thoughts. Drugstore first, then baking and Scott and birthdays. He finished with his teeth and decided to have a quick shower before he pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans, t-shirt and over-shirt. He ran down the same boring flight of stairs that he used every day for the past 16 years, only now paying attention to them as he tried and failed to come up with a way he could redecorate them to make them a little less boring – only failing because he could only think of werewolves, being eaten by werewolves, being turned into a werewolf or being tortured because of said wolves.

He had grabbed his keys and was already in his Jeep before he bothered to stop and consider the stupidity of driving while seriously distracted. Could he walk to the drugstore? Probably, but he was in pain right now and wanted to leave and get back as quickly as humanly possible, or quicker because werewolves existed and they were pretty quick. He ignored the doubt that was slowly eating away at him and started the engine, putting the jeep in reverse he started to back out until he heard a car horn being blasted at, you guessed it, him. He had slammed on the breaks as soon as he heard the noise, partly because he was startled and partly because he knew he hadn't bothered checking the road as it was usually empty where he lived. Taking a second to just breathe, in and out, looking over his right shoulder, he was about to back up once more when someone slapped the driver side window three times fast. Stiles screamed, he didn't yell or shout or even gasp in surprise, he screamed like a big girl. He wasn't proud of it but he had almost just had his baby in an accident, the jeep was his pride and joy, he really didn't like people hurting her.

Turning to face his jeep's assailant, he steadied his erratic breathing only to have it knocked out of him by two burning blue eyes. Yes, it's cliché to say that this boy made him breathless or took his breath away but Stiles didn't care, because it described the feeling perfectly…no, wait. It's a panic attack.

Stiles couldn't breathe, he had difficulty in doing anything but thinking, and even that was starting to get out of hand. So many thoughts flashed through his mind. Had anyone ever died from a panic attack? Maybe they just passed out and started breathing normally again? Stiles had no idea and wished even less to find out. At this point he should've noticed he wasn't in the seat of his jeep anymore, he should've realised that he wasn't even touching the ground. No, he wasn't experiencing something spiritual, merely being manhandled by the one and only Derek Hale. He noticed that his dignity had been left in the jeep and he also saw those perfectly formed lips moving. If he really concentrated, he could make out words but lip reading wasn't an option due to being shaken now and for some strange and wonderful reason which he would never thank Derek for, the panic attack started to subside as he concentrated more on the words Derek was saying and less on trying to sort his breathing. Stiles reasoned that panic attacked were a lot like losing control of your car on a wet road – the more you tried to fix the problem by steering wildly, the more likely you would be to make it worse.

"…get a grip. Listen to me!" And Stiles did. The lips started to make sense, the lips were helping him…he should thank those lips, hug them…what was lips version of a hug, a kiss? Yes, he should kiss them and… "STILES! Look at me. I don't care if you've lost an arm and I talked it back onto you, you had better not do what I think you're going t-"

Their lips met for a fraction of a second and Stiles lips tried to move against something that was no longer there. How did he get on the ground? Derek's hands were also absent, meaning he had nothing to pin him against the jeep. Where was Derek?

Then it hit him.

Like the moment before a car crash, everything seemed slower, more relaxed. And then it sped up, or at least HE sped up, being slammed against his jeep once more turning his dull ache from lacrosse practice into something faaarworse. Those eyes weren't concerned anymore, they were furious. And Stiles new he was going to die.

* * *

><p>AN – Sorry guys, it's technically an unfinished chapter…or a very cruel cliff-hanger. What are your thoughts? "Don't quit my day job" or "please write some more"? If you ask for more then I'll have to figure out how Stiles will convince Derek not to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I'm trying so desperately to keep writing this story for you all. You are all amazing people giving awesome reviews and I need to make a big deal over my very first review.

To TheNowAndFutureQueen – Thank you so much! You made me smile all day after I read your review, and I also felt a bit disappointed with myself when I made the truck/jeep mistake but your review was just awesome enough for me to ignore my mistake and keep writing haha.

I will try my best to capture Stiles ADD the way I imagine it to be and keep it flowing…smoothly?

Also, I should mention that I had serious slash goggles on when I watched Teen Wolf, Stiles/everyone was more of a concept, I may have to change my summary.

One last thing - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters or 7-eleven.

* * *

><p>The day Stiles died…<p>

Derek had me pinned against my jeep. It was a lot more uncomfortable than I imagined, not that I imagined being pinned up against anything by Derek Hale….ever. Although, every one of my Lydia fantasies seemed to begin wi- I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and Derek's hand moving away from my face, did he just slap me? Of course he did, he's Derek Hale, the big bad ass werewolf, he can do what he wants, which includes bullying the sheriff's son just like everyone else. Why doesn't being the sheriff's son grant me some sort of immunity from this kind of st- He did it again. Another slap. What was he? A girl?

Derek was talking at him, like you would to an inanimate object; clearly he should pay attention since Derek had that serial killer look in his eyes. "Stiles Stilinski. If you don't pay attention to what I'm saying right now, I'm going to rip out your throat…with my teeth."

That always seemed to do the trick, the one thing Stiles was more afraid of than panic attacks, was Derek's teeth. He immediately focused on them when they started to grow over Derek's lips - the same lips that he had tried to kiss just moments ago. "Don't eat me!" It came out sounding like a whimper of pain or a small squeal but it was the best he could do faced with impending doom. And then Stiles did what he was best at, he rambled. "Please don't eat me, it's not my fault I've had a crappy morning and I just can't seem to focus and I almost hit a car and I haven't even gotten onto the road and…" Stiles wailed the last sentence. "I've run out of Adderall!" And with that, Stiles fell to the ground. "Why am I on the ground now? Please don't kick me, I didn't mean to do what I did." Failing to name the act in case Derek got angrier. "It just happened, read about ADD and you'll see I have poor impulse control which basically means I skip the part where I think about doing what I'm about to do and then just do it, but of course you know what impulses are, you're a smart guy, you don't need me to tell you- Derek?" When Stiles had fallen to the ground, he had curled into a ball and hid his face – expecting the worst. Instead, he found himself alone and Stiles died a little inside.

When Stiles had eventually picked himself up, from where he had been unceremoniously dumped by Derek, he really needed some ice-cream and some crappy movies to get himself through the day. Scott would be with Allison 'studying', which left him without any sort of human interaction seeing as his dad would be at work most of the day, then most of the night, then most of the next day. Maybe going to the drugstore would be a small comfort, being able to talk to someone that wasn't trying to kill him or threatening to do so. And while he was on the subject of threats he thought of the chief douche of school, Jackson. Stiles was so sure that Jackson would actually do that which Derek threatened if Jackson became a werewolf.

Getting in his jeep, his most loved possession which now had a dent in it. A fist sized dent that looked like Derek's knuckles… Apart from not knowing when Derek had punched his jeep and the anger he felt about the jeep being punished for his own mistakes, Stiles felt nothing. He was so consumed with his own thoughts, that his feelings were pushed to the side, forgotten.

Why had Derek been near his house anyway? And why would he sneak up on Stiles and scare him half to death without an explanation. Had Derek come to talk to Stiles about something and Stiles had missed an opportunity to learn so much more to help his best friend, Scott?

Stiles hardly paid attention to the road but made it to the Drugstore relatively unharmed. The problem lay in finding a space to park his jeep, his dad wouldn't be happy if he had to pay another fine for Stiles careless parking in 'No parking' zones. Stiles used the parking lot behind the few buildings that contained the drugstore, an antique shop, a small pet store where he had bought a fish when he was 9 – it had disappeared one day and his dad told him that it had jumped right out of the bowl and into the toilet, he believed it; the buildings also had a 7-eleven which Scott and he used to visit almost every day to buy popcorn or some assortment of junk food to watch movies or just pig out.

When he had parked his car and the engine shuddered to a grinding halt, Stiles jumped out and locked the doors. His short trip around the building, made of faded grey brick showing through patches of an off-white paint from long ago, was uneventful. He realised that even though he could barely focus on any one thing, he managed to see everything almost subconsciously. The two crows sitting two storeys up on the drain pipe 'cawing' loudly, the short man with two much nose hair and a hideous blue shirt, the bright yellow car and the people inside (Stiles wondered where they were going briefly before moving on), and finally, the 'Sorry, we're closed' sign on the drugstore's door.

* * *

><p>AN – I'm sooooooo sorry guys. My chapters are so short and I continually hate myself for it. Shout at me or something if you like. So busy with Uni and stuff that I can't find the time to write and when I do, I get distracted and write crap… Stiles hasn't died (at least not Literally), I'm torn between having him die for real, or leaving it as a metaphorical death. Don't worry though, he won't stay dead. ;)

And what do we think of in later chapters having Stiles try (and fail oh so badly) to seduce Derek?

Since it's short chapters, I may just give teasers and such to keep you lot satisfied till I write more. Promise the next chapter will be better written, longer and all together more awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I love you all and all of your reviews. Short chapters will hopefully be a thing of the past but if they are not then I'll try to write a chapter every couple of days.

I had already written the third chapter before I got all your lovely reviews and now I feel like I should rewrite it with some Derek/Stiles general cuteness.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf or the characters/actors. I'll keep wishing though. I also don't own 7-eleven.

* * *

><p>The sign said closed…Stiles couldn't believe what joyous luck he had already had today. Apparently, it was going to continue like this for a while. He gave a small sigh as his forehead touched the cool glass door, he checked the time on his watch. Not even noon and he felt like he needed a nap. That wasn't going to happen any time soon though, ADD made you restless and he could already feel his mind start to tug and his body squirm with the lack of motion. He pushed himself away from the door and headed for the 7-eleven. He would pick up everything he needed for his practice cake and later in the month for Scott's birthday, he would make sure he followed the same recipe as this one…or the successful one.<p>

He paid for the few items he needed and headed out the door with only two bags of baking ingredients plus some popcorn – sweet not salted, he didn't like bitter things. Why was Derek so bitter toward him? It wasn't Stiles fault he was some sort of tortured bad ass werewolf. He had plenty more research to do on the subject…werewolves not Derek. Then again, what if he could help Derek? Make him happy? "Yeah right. Keep dreaming Stiles." He said aloud just as a young woman passed by. The words may have sounded like they were directed at her, this wasn't Stiles fault that he had impeccably bad timing or the worst luck. The woman just glared at him, confirming the, "Keep dreaming," thought.

A red faced Stiles turned the corner and found his jeep without making an ass of himself for thirty whole seconds. He was impressed. He got in, ignoring the barrage of thoughts that flashed through his head when he saw the dent from the jeeps encounter with Derek's fist from earlier. Stiles let out a small cry of pure anguish at the frustrating enigma that was Derek Hale, put the subject to the back of his mind – or at least tried to – started his engine and drove in the direction of his house.

Stiles was never very good at parking, it required an attention span – something which he didn't possess without Adderall – and it required more driving skill that he had. Once he was content that he was close enough to his house, hadn't hit anything and he wasn't going to be hit by anything (car, cyclist, werewolf, truck.), he got out of his jeep, took the two bags from the passenger seat where he had left them and headed inside.

What Stiles didn't see was the black Camaro parked round the corner, which revved to life and sped away once Stiles was inside.

The oblivious Stiles swept into the kitchen feeling very theatrical and a little bit dizzy, sweeping wasn't a good idea, but he was on a mission to bake the best birthday cake Scott has ever had and that means following recipes and not just throwing things together. Stiles couldn't follow a recipes without focus, meaning he needed Adderall. He decided that baking wasn't going to go well but he'd try his best anyway.

Grabbing the eggs, butter and milk from the fridge; flour, sugar, chocolate and cocoa powder from the bag, he sat them all on the counter. He pulled a sauce pan out of the cupboard and started melting the chocolate. As it melted he whisked two eggs; creamed butter and sugar together, added milk then the beaten eggs, the melted chocolate next and then finally folded in the flour a little at a time. He had forgotten to pre-heat the oven but he could just leave the cake baking for a few minutes longer. He put the mixture in a small round cake tin then placed it in the oven at 180 degrees, it'd be ready in half an hour or so meaning he could go do some more were research.

Heading up to his room with a slight hop or skip – he should really try the whole 'calm' thing sometime, he thought it was a bit over-rated – he pushed open the door, walked to the desk and fell onto the chair in front of his computer. At this point he couldn't help but notice a small bottle of pills that had definitely not been there a few hours ago. There was a sticky note attached with "Stiles" written on it in, what Stiles would later describe as, 'pretty writing'. His dad definitely wasn't the owner of this particular style; Scott's writing could only be described as chicken-scratch due to it looking like a chicken probably had more skill in calligraphy than him. Stiles definitely didn't want to think about who would have wrote it. There was only one person who knew he was out of Adderall, not including his father. "Oh dear god." Was all he could think.

* * *

><p>AN – Hey guys, I've hit a wall. I may need a while to get over it but when I do, hopefully, my writing will be awesome. Stay tuned for Stiles and his attempt at seduction.

Many thanks to all you lovely people reading and/or reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I am SO sorry. It's short but it has taken me ages to actually write something due to uni taking up most of my time. I've been writing furiously on buses and trains and I've even walked 3 miles home from uni just to get some writing done on my way home. The chapters will probably stay short and take some time but I promise I'll continue to write.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you are all quite mad but lovely at the same time. :P

I'm also not sure when Stiles and Derek will actually get together but they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe Stiles can run away or something. Haha.

* * *

><p>"Why did he do it? Does he like me? No, of course he doesn't Stiles. Bad Stiles. You always want what you can't have and THAT is personified in this guy. This one unobtainable, angry, broody, hot, sexy beta...wait, hot and sexy?"<br>Stiles scribbled furiously on his notepad "Do not call him hot and sexy, it's not right."  
>He opened the small bottle of pills, took two out and swallowed them with water that he had left on his bed-side table from last night. Now that he had his Adderall, he was going to need to- OH CRAP! The cake!<p>

Stiles flew down the stairs two at a time and ended up on the floor at the bottom in a messy heap after he missed the second last step. He scrambled to his feet once more and dashed into the kitchen, hoping that there was no fire. He didn't like fire.  
>Thankfully there was just a little smoke from the burnt top of the cake. He rescued it from the oven and as he cut a thin layer off the surface, the burnt part he would probably eat anyway, Scott came crashing through his front door.<p>

"Stiles! Are you ok? Derek called, he sounded worried and I could smell smoke. What did you do!" The last part was directed toward the cake and its blackened surface. Or at least he hoped it was.

Stiles went from flustered to embarrassed to angry...angry at Scott for not being there when he was needed, angry at Scott for not being the one to get him Adderall and Angry at Scott for ruining his Birthday cake surprise. Yes, Stiles did this every year for Scott, but Scott never got to see the cake before his birthday - like the groom isn't supposed to see the bride - Stiles was very protective. The cake was only a surprise because it was always different, he'd made a giant cookie cake for Scott's 14th Birthday and a brownie stack for his 15th. This year was his 17th though and it had to be better, and now he'd ruined it. Ruined the surprise, ruined the cake and ruined everything good about Stiles favourite pastime.

"Go away Scott!" Stiles didn't really want Scott to leave and they both knew it but Scott kept up the charade anyway.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately."

"Oh, you've noticed then?" The sarcasm was evident in Stiles question. "I thought you had been too busy with your girlfriend, which by the way, you didn't have till recently because you weren't a FREAKING werewolf!" Stiles was kicking himself for saying 'freaking', it seemed so childish and he didn't want to label what he was being.

"Are you jealous or something?" Stiles could tell that Scott hadn't meant it to seem so condecending but it still hurt the same. He decided to abandon the cake and head to his room, in a speedy manner...whilst crying. And he slammed the door for good measure too.

* * *

><p>I'll update a.s.a.p. stay tuned.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry sorry sorry. It's been hectic and without further ado, I give you chapter 5. Let the squeeing and flaming begin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Stiles buried his head in his pillow, tears streaming down his face and eventually ending on his pillow like so many times before. He never liked to remember all the times he cried but the memories never really gave him the option and he cried harder as he remembered everything that upset him in life. His mom was a bitter-sweet memory that, even though it upset him, was one of his favourites to cry at. He liked remembering her, he never wanted to forget her smile when he did something silly, the way she comforted him when he was sad and the all the times she told him "I love you so very much, no matter what." those were the last words she had ever uttered to him before she had-  
>Stiles couldn't finish the thought, it caught in his throat.<p>

"Stiles?" It was Scott's voice, of course it was Scott. He wouldn't just leave after upsetting Stiles. "I'm sorry bro. You know I wouldn't have said it if I was some normal kid that didn't have a freaky werewolf curse shoved on me..." The room was completely quiet except for Stiles sniffles and hiccups. "Stiles? Please look at me."

Stiles did but he couldn't completely focus on Scott as his eyes were still full of hot tears that now burned his cheeks a bright red with embarrassment. "It's not your fault...not completely." at that, Stiles forced a giggle to break the tension and yet the situation seemed to become more awkward because of it. "My life isn't normal Scott and I don't mean the supernatural battled between werewolf and hunter that I've been dragged into, I mean that I'm not normal. I feel so completely and hopelessly lost and the only normal thing I had was you."

"You still have me Stiles, I haven't gone anywhere."

"Allison?" Stiles raised an eyebrow to accompany his obviously rhetorical question. Scott still answered.

"I can manage my time better; I've got werewolf time, Allison time and Stiles time."

"No Scott, you have werewolf and Stiles time together, you always wolf out on me and I'm running for my life, then you go off with Allison and eat her face in the non-werewolf way that I'd probably rather have than you literally trying to eat my face werewolf style!" Stiles closed his eyes hoping that it looked like he was about to cry again instead of him trying to avoid Scott's gaze after almost admitting he was gay. Sure, it wasn't a big thing these days but some people just didn't take it well and Stiles was glad that Scott was useless at reading into a conversation. If it wasn't written in big bold letters on someone's fist as it struck him on the jaw, he just wouldn't get it. Speaking of a punch in the face, Scott was just about as subtle as one when he was hinting at something and this is what he was doing now; hovering at the door, fidgeting and waiting to be dismissed like a schoolboy. It tempted Stiles to let him stand there and squirm for a while but Stiles wasn't that cruel...yet.

"It's fine Scott, you can go. I've got stuff to do and you'll just get in the way." Stiles' heartbeat gave him away but the look he gave Scott was enough to stop Scott from contradicting his best friend and he left without another word.

Stiles lay on his bed letting the day's events run across his mind like water on glass, passing and leaving little trace of their existence. In that time he managed to go from Scott to cake to birthdays to Halloween to clowns to things that scared him to Derek Hale. Yes, he could've probably replaced five of those thoughts with one word, but that word was the bane of his existence...Bane. He couldn't help but laugh at his own twisted mind always thinking of the thing that would probably be the death of him one day.  
>Closing his eyes and falling asleep wasn't what he intended to do at 3pm but he was worn out by all this thinking and so he dreamt of wolves.<p>

Derek slid the window open just enough to allow him to slide through, if he wasn't a wolf he'd have probably fell on his face...poor Stiles. He was a wolf though and managed to make the act look as if he was born for that one purpose, to slide in a window of a sleeping boy. He admitted to himself that it was a little creepy but he was Derek Hale and that made it sinister and badass. When he got inside the room he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to go through with his earlier plan. Actually, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Being in the room suddenly made everything a bad idea. Leave the room - bad idea because he had to do what he came here for, leaving would just be counter-productive. Go through with the plan - bad idea, it could give Stiles the wrong impression. Stay and explain it - bad idea since the sheriff would be home and, although he wasn't normally trigger happy, Derek was sure the Sheriff would make an exception in the case of a suspected murderer in his sleeping son's bedroom.  
>Derek decided to take the last option, it wasn't very elegant or well thought out but it would do the trick. He grabbed Stiles' shoulders and shook him.<br>"Stiles! Wake up!"

Stiles did with what sounded like a girlish scream soon following and burning red cheeks moments later.

"Before you start your all too familiar chattering monologue, you need to listen." Derek went into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden figure. He held it up to Stiles and motioned for him to take it. "I'm crap at this and you need to listen carefully, I'll only say it once. Sometimes I get careless and let the wolf take over. It isn't often but it's more than enough to be dangerous. I'm trying to say that I didn't mean to do what I did this morning and would you stop looking at me like that?" The question was directed at Stiles wide eyed gaze which had caused his eyebrows to crawl up his forehead.

"Are you apolog-"

"It's not an apology!" Derek had to cut him off for his reputations sake. He couldn't have people thinking that he apologized to people or else his glare would be thought of as sexy and not intimidating. _'Damn teenagers and their hormones'_he thought.

Stiles took hold of the wooden figure, and turned it over in his hand. It was a small delicately carved figure of dark wood that Derek had given him as, dare he say, an apology? While he was studying it, the bed shifted and the werewolf was gone. Stiles really wasn't sure what to make of this new development; confusion, hope, curiosity and loss attacked him, the last emotion leaving an emptiness in what felt like his gut and the hope bundled in his palm in the shape of a small wooden wolf.

* * *

><p>What did you all think? Derek has a cute side? I think not. ;)<p>

If you hate how long it takes me to write these chapters please shout at me or motivate me or something. I have given up on writing a psychology essay to get this chapter done for you, If you flame me just remember that I'm failing for you. ;D 3

Also, I don't have a beta so if you are interested or just don't think I need one, let me know.

And finally, chapter 6 may be a bit darker so be warned.


	6. Chapter 6

Ask and you shall receive lovely reviewers. :D New chapter already because I felt guilty about chapter 4 and 5 being so far apart.

Just a quick note to say thanks to Neena24 who helped me get this chapter sorted, my grammar is horrendous sometimes and we all need someone that's got our back. :P

Also, I still don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. If I do get my hands on either, we may have a few episodes titled "Running out of Adderall" ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Opening his eyes, Stiles couldn't help but feel that the previous day hadn't happened. The only proof he needed was perched on his bedside table staring back at him. The little wolf figure that Derek had given him brought back the hope from the day before, along with the days' events that weren't so pleasant (he'd definitely have to apologise to Scott).

Stiles hadn't let go of the figure from the moment Derek left until he had nearly fallen asleep on top of it after a late dinner with his dad. He held it in his hand as if it might come to life and try to run away and this scared him more than anything. He didn't want it to repeat the same trick Derek had used so many times before - here one minute, gone the next.

Stiles' hand carefully closed around the wooden carving and he brought it close to his face, wondering if it smelled like Derek...wait, what? Why was he suddenly so interested in Derek? He didn't like Derek. He had almost been killed by the broody older wolf. Damn his brooding and his mega-death-glare and his sexy squint- Stiles reread his note from the day before "Do not call him hot and sexy". 'Damn it!'

He jumped into the, still freezing, shower and started thinking about anything but the guy he totally wasn't crushing on, not one bit. Instead he thought of things like school which he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be at or not today. How could he forget what day it was? Damn broody distracting werewolf. He'd check his phone and arrive late with a few lame excuses if he had to. Stiles took his time, basking in the excitement of ignorance, he felt a small thrill at not knowing what day it was and excitement at the chance he was taking by potentially playing truant when his dad was the sheriff. Stiles had never felt so bad ass and then realised that Derek was a bad influence. Any excuse to think about him was welcome for Stiles seeing as the damn boy was always on his mind. He really wasn't sure what was happening with himself lately, it wasn't puberty - that ship had already sailed. Maybe danger excited him now that he had werewolves and hunters trying to kill him every other day. What was more dangerous than a broody teenage werewolf that acted bi-polar?  
>Cold showers weren't as effective against his lust for a particular wolf-boy as he had hoped. Instead he left the shower wrapping himself in a towel, defeated by a feral need so readily displayed by the tent at his waist.<br>Walking into his room, he closed the window that he was so sure he hadn't opened and was about to grab some clothes from his chest of drawers when he noticed, what appeared to be, a flustered Derek Hale standing behind the door. Stiles hands tried in vain to push down on his erection while simultaneously sitting down and turning away so the offending weapon wasn't pointed in Derek's direction.

"We're just going to pretend that didn't happen." Derek's voice was more controlled than his face showed; apparently he found his own shoes VERY interesting at this point and refused to look at anything else.

Stiles felt brave at this point, he reasoned the Derek wouldn't come near him while he had 'the tent' for protection. He started small, "What are you doing here?"

"I-uh-I just came by to drop this off." Derek held up a small envelope that had his name neatly printed on the front.

Stiles' curiosity got the better of him, he ignored Derek's stutter and the way it turned him on knowing he had the wolf off-balance and was immediately consumed by the thirst to know what was inside that small white rectangle of paper. He stood, ignoring the fact that his manhood was pointing at Derek as he almost skipped over and snatched the letter from the older guy.  
>His bulge brushed against Derek's thigh and the older wolf shuddered making Stiles more confident or less embarrassed (either worked for him). He leaned forward, almost giddy with adrenaline knowing Derek was probably going to murder him in his sleep for this and he whispered as seductively as he could "You need to listen carefully, I'll only say this once." Derek's glare at Stiles for effectively recycling his apology and making it sexy wasn't the normal glare, it was a curious glare as if saying 'continue to tread, but do so carefully'. "I meant to do what I did this morning." another recycled piece of the apology. He held up the wooden wolf "I'm not apologizing." The last sentence was quieter and closer to Derek than Stiles thought he'd ever get, their noses almost touching and their lips so dangerously close. Derek's head moved forward painfully slow. Their lips brushed and Stiles' towel fell sending the werewolf staggering back realising the mistake he was making. He jumped over the bed and opened the window, sliding out of it ever so gracefully.<p>

Stiles stood naked, envelope forgotten in his hand, eyes closed and mind spinning.

* * *

><p>Do we love it or hate it? Suggestions on what should be in the letter? A poem, a picture or a surprise? ;)<p>

I'll try to get another one up soon if I still feel guilty about the whole chapter 4 and 5 fiasco. :/


	7. Chapter 7

It's done. Chapter 7 is finally finished. You guys have no idea how sorry I am about the wait but if anyone is to blame, its Boy on Strings. His stories are awesome and I couldn't help but feel inadequate when I was writing...I lie, I was too busy reading to write and then when I started again I felt my writing wasn't quite up to scratch.

However, I give you this next installment in the hopes that you wont decide to rip out my throat...with your teeth. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Stiles could move, of course he could move, but he didn't want to. Derek had just about kissed him and he wasn't going to lose that feeling even if he lost all dignity if someone were to walk in while his towel was pooled around his feet. People usually say that all their sensations flooded back to them and they usually go on to address those sensations to make sure they are unharmed and otherwise ok after some great trauma, but Stiles was unusual and it wasn't exactly trauma. All of Stiles senses were still there, from the mind-blowing moment that Derek had actually leaned into the kiss to the point where he was left standing butt naked in his room as the wind lapped at the moisture left drying on his skin. The cold was always an annoyance for Stiles, it was particularly bad due to his poor circulation and an open window in fall was something he tried to avoid. However, at that moment the only substantial thing in all of Stiles life was the small white envelope clutched in his hand, all but forgotten until his great distraction had left. The main reason for his lack of motion was not because of the moment they had shared, but the lingering smell of the woods, crushed pine needles, smoke and what reminded Stiles of wet dog…the last wasn't the most appealing scent, but it worked for Stiles. He didn't move in case he disturbed the air in front of him, in case he lost the smell, in case everything that just occurred was some sick hallucination or dream. He stood there for the better part of an hour before the chill wind rushing through the still open window forced his hand and he quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Underwear was optional at this point, seeing as he had just bared himself to the world for nearly an hour. He had rested the, almost too white, envelope on the bedside table and resisted the urge to read its contents as he had reasoned that if Derek was unwilling to kiss him then Derek must hate him. Simple Stiles logic.

Stiles spent the whole day procrastinating over whether he should open the stupid werewolf letter or not. He brought out the sticky note that was left on his Adderall container and saw his name written in the exact same style on both envelope and sticky note.

'Damn Derek Hale and his stupid broody werewolf ways. He couldn't just choose whether he likes me or not. No, he has to go from throat-ripping to helpful pup to awkward Houdini all in one breath.'

At 5pm Stiles realised he had beaten his own personal best at 'sitting in one place doing nothing productive' and decided it was time to eat. He called Scott with a tempting offer of ordering pizza and watching action movies all night to which he was surprised, yet happy, that Scott actually agreed.

When Scott arrived 20 minutes later Stiles did his best impression of the 'wolf hug' he could and only manage to make Scott stumble a bit. "What's this for?" Scott sounded confused.

"Sorry. For everything…" Stiles had righted himself and looked sheepishly at Scott wondering if his best friend would account his behaviour to what Stiles referred to as his man-period, that time of the month where he was a bit more emotional (crazy) than usual.

"It's cool bro. You mentioned pizza?" Scott always thought with his stomach, unless he was with Allison.

"Pizza's on me seeing as how I messed up your day with Allison and all." And with that he grabbed the phone and ordered a large pepperoni and a large pizza with peppers, onions, spiced sausage, ham, pepperoni and bacon – Stiles loved his meat.

The rest of the night was spent in front of the tv, if they weren't watching movies, they were playing xbox. They forgot the rest of the world existed and Stile felt like they were back to normal, the good old way they used to be and he thought things might actually be ok in his life. When the sherriff came home at 2am and noticed the two boys in a world of their own he reminded them of School in the morning. Scott decided to stay over and having been left to do their own thing by the sheriff, they stayed up till 4, finally crashing out in front of the tv.

Stiles woke up when something started vibrating on the wooden floor. He pawed at the offending buzz hoping to silence it with slap and instead connected with something that felt like a face. A soft growl made him open his eyes to check what was about to eat him, noticed it was Scott and closed his eyes again while murmuring "5 more minutes."

When the buzzing wouldn't stop, he opened his eyes again and grabbed the phone. 'Allison 3' was printed on the screen – Scott was going to be seriously mocked later for the heart thing – he hit answer and heard her worried yet oddly musical voice on the other end.

"Scott, why aren't you in School? Are you ill? Do you want me to come over? I have a totally cute nurse outfit from Halloween." Stiles decided he should probably stop her now before she had gone any further; after all, who knew Allison was like that.

"Allison, it's me, Stiles. Yea, this is awkward. Scott's asleep, what time is it?"

"Oh. Um, its 11, where are you two? Shouldn't you be in School? You had better not be off doing anything dangerous." Her voice implied that Stiles would be the one looking for danger and Scott was dragged into it.

"No, we're sick," He coughed for effect but it felt like something out of Mean Girls. "You can bring over that nurse outfit if you like." He couldn't help but laugh as she gasped and stuttered her way through a sentence.

"That wasn't…I didn't mean…not like that. Your mind is always in the gutter Mr Stilinski" She giggled a little afterwards hoping to pull off the 'innocent teenage girl' impression.

"I'm going back to sleep, I'll let him know you called. Bye."

"Bye Stiles." The line went dead and Stiles eyes started to droop.

Scott mumbled "Stiles, what time's it?" as he stretched more like a cat than a wolf. Stiles just groaned about never getting any sleep and tried slapping him again. Scott wasn't there though so he gave up and rolled over to get more comfortable. As he started to drift off he heard another light growl, but this time it was in his dreams. Dreams of a glowing eyed, broody wolf.

* * *

><p>Ok, not my best work but I promise that I'll try harder to update more often. Also, don't worry. I've not forgotten about the envelope. ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - I have no words to describe how sorry I am that this took so long, wrestling the note out of Derek's hands was quite the achievement.

Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded sooner because I'm really excited about Stiles next move.

Teen wolf doesn't belong to me. Sad times.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Dreaming of Derek wasn't the worst thing to do in the world and neither was sleeping in the living room till well past noon and that's what Stiles had intended to do until 'dream Derek' decided it would be a good idea to poke him in the face. Normally he wouldn't complain about being poked in the face by something of Derek's, but sadly this was not a sex dream. Instead, 'dream Derek' had taken it upon himself to annoy the crap out of Stiles. That would've also been fine if he hadn't woken up to Scott doing the exact same thing to him, actually, that would've been fine as well if he hadn't mumbled "don't shove that thing in my face Derek". Realising what he had just done, Stiles covered his face with his hands and peeked through his fingers to see an uncomfortable looking Scott.

"Morning." was all he could manage as his cheeks started to flush.

"Umm..so Allison called, she told me that we're ill. You realise we're missing practice today? Coach'll be pissed."

Stiles had barely woken up and already he was being reminded that coach was going to make his life hell, "Yea, sorry I was gonna tell you but sleepy and stuff." He tried his best to look as close to sheepish as possible but Scott saw right through it and just laughed.

"Since we're sick and don't have school do you wanna go to the movies? There's that new assassin movie you wanted to see." Scott's offer was much more tempting than staying home doing homework or 'werework' (research on the supernatural...or Derek). He beamed at Scott, nodding and stretching.

"You wanna make breakfast while I shower?" Scott had already showered, stiles didn't know when but that's what Scott's side of the wardrobe was for. Since they used to pretty much live with each other they split their clothes between the two houses and picked stuff up when they needed it.

Stiles shower was largely uneventful and went like most other showers: washing, scrubbing, imagining Derek naked, shampooing and conditioning. All very normal. When he got out he put on a pair of light blue jeans and a t-shirt that he'd had custom made that said "I'm with the wolf pack." it was jet black with electric blue writing. He'd never let Derek see it. He was about to shove his dirty clothes in the hamper when he remembered the note. He pulled it out, opened it and read it. He read it again. Them again. And one last time. Folded it up and shoved it in his pocket. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about it. Not now. Not yet.

Racing down the stairs and grabbing some toast and coffee from Scott - the limit of his culinary skills - with a quick thanks he pretty much inhaled the food. Stiles always wondered how his stomach managed to cope with his almost lack of chewing but it did and that's what mattered. His mind wandered back to the note as he was eating, he'd have to make his choice and stick to it.

Scott interrupted his train of thought, asking him something about ordering online. He just nodded he made a noise which he hope was something close to agreement or approval, he seemed to get it because he ran upstairs, probably to stiles room to grab his laptop.

A few minutes later he proved himself right (he wasn't sure if he was insane or not but making bets with yourself was probably ok until you started gloating that you'd won), Scott wandered in balancing the laptop on his palm and part of his forearm while typing with the other. Stiles hoped he put it down soon, Scott could be really clumsy sometimes and his dad had just bought him that last month.

"ten to one okay?" Scott asked.

"Yea, when does it finish? Is there time to get something to eat after or would it look better to pretend we've been at school and come back here after with our backpacks?" Stiles' deviousness was beyond comprehension, his dad would never know they hadn't been at school and he'd finally do something without being caught. Having the sheriff for a dad always meant that his rebellious plans were foiled including: sneaking out the house just as his dads cruiser drove by one night, underage drinking in the park and most embarrassingly the one time he accidentally 'stole' something.

"We should be back in time." Scott closes the laptop and they both grab shoes before heading out.

Stiles day with Scott had been the most fun he'd had in a while but it wasn't to last as his dad had got home early. Apparently he received a phone call from the school to ask why his son wasn't there. He Had also checked Stiles laptop when he got home and found the movie booking and at that point Stiles was thankful for remembering to delete his browsing history.

He ended up grounded for a week with no phone or Internet, he felt like he was twelve again but decided it could be worse and he could always try sneaking out...or getting Scott to sneak him out seeing as he was far better at it than Stiles. After a quiet dinner with a side order of disappointment from his father, Stiles decided to head to bed early. When he finally got into bed he was holding the note from Derek, reading and rereading it. He noticed that only the last seven words weren't scored through.

Dear Stiles,

I've made my decision and it doesn't work. We couldn't work. I'm a monster. A beast and you... you've been hurt enough. I know what losing people makes you feel, always wondering who will be next to hurt you. Who will be next to leave. I can't do it to you.

We're not strong enough. We can't be.

Derek.

As soon as Stiles woke he needed to tell Scott. He had to make him understand everything from Stiles crush to the stupid note. Stupid Derek had made a choice without even informing Stiles, Stiles thought he was pretty good at making decisions, he should've been included. It was ok though because he decided he'd make a choice himself. Self empowerment wasn't usually his thing but Derek was forcing his hand. He wished he could force his hand down Derek's pants... Stupid Derek always making him have sexy thoughts while he was scheming

Stiles had a choice, he would either give up and let the stupid alpha win or fight for it, take what he wants and make it his. He liked the sound of the latter, it made him sound all sorts of badass. He decided that he definitely preferred badass-ery to depression and heartache.

As soon as he was ready for school he grabbed his phone from where his dad had hidden it (he wasn't very imaginative and the sheriff's bedside table wasn't the most difficult place to guess) and sent Scott a quick text saying "Homeroom, 7:15am." that gave him just enough time to get to school and figure out what he was going to say before Scott showed up.

Once he grabbed a sweet parking spot close to the school for his baby he ran inside lost in his own thoughts trying to figure out a good way to tell a hormonal teenage werewolf that his best friend was gay for his werewolf mentor. He was so sure there was a more delicate way to put it than "Hey, I totally wanna do Derek, hope it doesn't scar you for life." he was more concerned that Scott would probably end up hurt trying to beat up Derek if he hurt Stiles.

Scott walked in just before 7:15 looking tired and pissed, he was definitely not a morning person. The difference between Scott and everyone else who didn't like mornings was that Scott could literally bite his head off when everyone else just looked like they wanted to do it.

"Morning." was all he said before Scott snapped at him, "What do you want Stiles?"

"It started with the Adderall and Derek being all up in my face and my lack of aforementioned Adderall and how it impairs my judgement and you look like your gonna eat me... Can you face the wall? This is difficult enough without having to look at your 'hurry up or I'll eat you' face." Scott makes a small huffing noise before turning to face the wall and saying "Better?"

"Much. Like I was saying, I'm gay and when I was baking you a cake I was distracting myself from nearly dying because of the Adderall situation.

"Scott had spun on the spot and was gaping at Stiles open-mouthed. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"There wasn't much to tell."

"I could've helped though, you should've said."

Stiles was a little confused but went with it, "I wasn't sure until a couple days ago."

"Sure about what?" Clearly Scott was confused too.

"That I'm gay? What else?"

Scott laughed "I meant you almost dying, you should've told me that sooner. I kinda figured you'd come out sooner or later so didn't say anything before but now that you have you've really got to stop asking guys if they find you attractive."

"There's just one more thing. Derek Hale."

"Don't tell me, you want him but don't know if he swings that way? He probably does, have you seen our training? Always with the groping and shirtlessness and 'grrrr, I'm the alpha boss and can have you when I want.'"

"I suppose, but just because he beats you up and takes off his shirt doesn't mean he's gay for me." Stiles knew it was counter productive to disagree with himself because he knew Derek wanted him, he just couldn't say it. "There's this note..." Stiles pulled the note from his pocket and handed it to Scott, "It says he doesn't want me."

"No it doesn't. Next time you see him just ask him. Or better yet, seduce him. Allison always does it to me and it works, I even pause games and everything for her." Pausing games is a big deal for guys, it's like stopping half way through sex to answer a text, it just doesn't happen.

"I'm not seducing an alpha werewolf with abandonment issues, he really would kill me." Stiles used his 'matter of fact' tone to imply the impending doom that awaits anyone trying to seduce Derek Hale.

A bell rings in the corridor to signal the beginning if class. Scott's last words were "Well, at least tell him." and he walked out the room.

At lunch Stiles found his usual seats with Scott and Allison. Allison was then joined by Lydia with Jackson following her like a puppy and in turn being followed by Danny, Lydia had made it clear that she was there to keep Allison company, Scott and Stiles were collateral damage to her flawless reputation that she had to put up with. Stiles phone buzzed and he was thankful for the distraction as Lydia shot him a look of disgust. Strangely it was Scott, who just smiled at him from across the table. He didn't like that smile. Actually, he hated that smile. It looked so sickly sweet and innocent. It meant Scott was up to something and Stiles was gonna end up part of a messed up scheme. He read the words "I've got a surprise for you after school. I'll need to phone Allison after detention so just meet me in the changing room." A surprise? Scott could barely make toast, how was he gonna manage to surprise Stiles and with what. He wasn't stupid but he didn't have much common sense, he worked with the 'voodoo pet doctor' as Stiles had dubbed him after the mountain ash discovery. Classes felt like a distraction from the important issues in Stiles mind and teachers were not happy with his 'sorry, what?' approach to questions.

Stiles couldn't wait for school to end, not so he could get to detention quicker for bunking off, but because Scott had promised him a 'surprise' at the end of the day and it had been a constant distraction since lunch. He knew it wasn't a puppy, Scott wasn't that stupid. He also knew it involved more than just the two of them as Scott had been texting all day and when asked why, he replied "trying to arrange stuff", Stiles was confounded by Scott's technical terms sometimes but surprises were always fun and he decided he'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Read and review. Also feel free to threaten me with all sorts of wicked Derek inspired punishment if you feel the need to get the next chapter sooner.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I hope I can keep up this rate of writing, two chapters in 24 hours, I've impressed myself.

Quick shout out to Dereksgirl24, she's awesome and she's the one with the ability to see the future in case you don't know her.

Also, if you haven't already, check out Wolf Pack. It's a brilliant story about mommy Stiles. I 3 it. :P

Didn't have a beta but Enjoy anyway.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Stiles found himself sitting in detention almost bouncing, it was only 15 minutes until he would be free and then he could get to his surprise. He had cancelled out puppy, trip to Disneyland and a camping trip. Scott might have bought him Skyrim though, he'd been talking about it enough.

The teacher was looking at him again. He'd already been told not to eat in class, talk in class or text in class. He really wasn't doing anything and informed the teacher of this in his oh so polite manner, "What? I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly, you should be doing work..."

He said "Oh, right." but was thinking about puppies and Disneyland and maybe a new Xbox game.

The teacher sighed louder than he needed to, covered his face with his hand and said "Fine, go."

He was out the door before the teacher had time to pull his hand away from his face. He was far too excited for patience or manners.

He found himself waiting again, he was getting tired of this. When would he get things instantly, he liked instant. Coffee was awesome when made properly but instant coffee was quick and Stiles loved coffee. He was rarely allowed it though and had resorted to visiting Scott when he wanted it, that sounded really dirty in his mind and he decided to remind himself that he was still talking about coffee and that Mrs. McCall had grown wise to his scheme...for coffee.

He was sitting on the benches by the lockers when the door opened and Derek walked in. It would've been predictable if he'd been an outsider looking in or had the power to see the future (which he was so sure some people had since werewolves existed) and he started wondering if Lydia, Allison or one of the guys had realised what was happening. He quickly dismissed the idea because they didn't know he was gay or he had a crush on the guy that was now staring at him for who knows how long, he really needed to get a hold of his inner monologue sometimes.

"What's this about Stiles?" he said it so casually and without a scowl that Stiles was sure this wasn't Derek. Either that or he'd taken a blow to the head. Brain damaged werewolf? Sort of like a werewolf in a coma...

"I was about to ask you the same question, Scott promised me a surprise."

Derek started muttering something about not being promised one but still got it and Stiles stopped listening. He thought about what Scott had said earlier about Allison getting what she wanted with seduction. He didn't think it'd work though but since Scott had so kindly delivered him this opportunity then he'd have to take it.

Derek was leaning against the wall by the door in an awkward way which was not normal behaviour for him, usually he scowled or stood looking intimidating but now he seemed off-balance. Stiles started rubbing his neck and looking pained. "Hey, since we both have to wait for Scott can you make yourself useful and do something about my shoulder, it's been killing me since practice." it was a complete lie and gamble, of course he hadn't hurt his shoulder he never did anything in practice but every porn movie he watched seemed to start with a back rub. "Please Derek?" He bit his bottom lip and tried to look cute.

Derek pushed off the wall with a sigh and walked over to Stiles, "Turn round."

Stiles did and felt heavy hands squeeze and rub his 'sore' shoulder. He really had to sell it so he gave a small noise of approval ('it wasn't a moan, okay?' or at least that's what he told himself), Derek froze though and so he had to make more of an effort. "That was good, don't stop yet." As he spoke, he tilted his head to expose his neck to the broody teen hoping that he was planting ideas in the mans head. As Derek continued, Stiles made plenty more noise to really show how much he enjoyed the older males hands on him. Again his mind wandered and wondered. Was this Scott's surprise? Time alone with an unpredictable werewolf. He really had to have a talk with him about acceptable gifts.

It wasn't until he felt wetness and then teeth on his neck that Stiles realised Derek had taken the bait, but it wasn't to last. As quickly as he had started, he pulled away not just his mouth but his whole person hit the lockers as he moved away from Stiles. A plan was forming in stiles mind, and even though all of his previous plans hadn't turned out so well, he thought he'd give this a shot. He spun to face Derek again, pushed himself off the bench and trapped Derek (as well as any teen can trap a werewolf that is near a foot taller and has muscles that Greek gods envy) between himself and the lockers. It was probably more out of curiosity or good manners that Derek decided not to shove him away or barge his way past, he stood looking at Stiles with one eyebrow raised and Stiles really was trying his best not to laugh as it would probably kill the mood he was trying to set.

"I've made my own decision," He said as he pulled out the note and held it for Derek to see, "I've decidided that I want you Derek Hale." He hadn't been eaten yet so he thought it was going quite well so far and decided to pull out the big guns. He leaned closer to Derek's face, noses almost touching and whispered, "I'm not scared of the big bad wolf." And just after he said this, he bet his life that Derek wanted him too and brushed his lips against the older male's. Nothing happened for a moment and Stiles started to pull away but couldn't. His head was being held in place by one of Derek's hands and so he decided to try again. This time when their lips connected, his tongue darted out and brushed along Derek's lower lip. It was like the key to Alladin's cave. Derek's lips parted and granted Stiles access and he didn't allow the werewolf to gain control with what he imagined was a very skilled tongue, oh no, Stiles had wanted something and took it and wasn't going to give it up that easy. The older teen seemed quite happy though to allow the short teen's tongue to explore but Stiles wasn't content with just Derek's mouth and kissed down to the werewolf's neck, nibbling lightly at first until Derek let out a soft moan which encouraged him to start biting and sucking hard enough to mark what was his. The growl of approval that he pulled from Derek only served to encourage his behaviour further and so he moved to the other side of the werewolf neck making sure he left a mark somewhere it could be seen.

He was about to move further south when he heard "Oh hell no!" from the door. Scott had probably just been scarred for life and Stiles didn't care. Derek did though and so he was forced to sit back down on the bench by rough hands now on his shoulder instead of his hips.

Stiles didn't mind much, he had a better view of his southern goal from where he was seated until Derek decided to do his Houdini impression and leave without a word, brushing past an open mouthed Scott.

"Dude, you totally cock blocked me." He was actually getting somewhere thanks to Scott and then getting nowhere thanks to Scott.

"My surprise was gonna be taking you for ice cream with Derek. So you two could work out your issues but clearly you don't need ice cream for that."

"Ice cream sounds good, you're paying since you interrupted." And with that Stiles grabbed his bag and walked past a now confused looking Scott as he made his way to the parking lot. He was trying to decide whether he'd go for chocolate or strawberry when Scott caught up. Neither felt like talking but they both knew ice cream would solve their problems or at least make them talk about said problems.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 shouldn't take too long to finish, just need to make sure the ice cream parlour doesn't get destroyed by a jealous Derek...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/n - I worked all day on this on my ipad while reviews came through for chapter 9 and I was really nervous this wouldn't be good enough or people would hate me for what I'm about to do to you guys. I'm about to give you a chapter which may make you a little sad/mad and I'm really really really sorry but this is how it has to go for a while and I do promise to do something extra special soon.

Just need to thank everyone for the reviews, they've kept me going. Also, I don't think I got many opinions on the note. It seemed a bit hyped up and didn't live up to it but it will in later chapters, you'll just have to be patient.

Sorry for the long A/n. Enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

He chose chocolate because he really needed the sugar rush and strawberry just wouldn't cut it. Scott decided vanilla because he was plain and boring and Derek had seven different flavours including toffee and banana. Stiles wasn't going to judge, if the guy liked bananas then he should definitely have bananas. He still thought it was weird that Scott had managed to drag Derek for ice cream even after their locker room relations, he also thought it was weird that Derek ate ice cream. Actually, he had never thought about it before but Derek looked weird when Stiles imagined him doing anything normal...except showering, Stiles loved to imagine Derek showering. At that point though, Scott kicked him under the table and Derek was staring at him as if he'd just cut off his own ear and eaten it, a mix of disgust and what he hoped was amusement, then he remembered the whole werewolf smelling arousal thing. He was glad he hadn't chosen strawberry, his face would have probably been compared to it.

"So why are we even here?" Of course Derek would hate everything about friendly ice cream times.

"Apart from the best ice cream on the planet?" Stiles asked and was rewarded with a sigh.

"You two need to talk and I'm here to referee. You're both acting like kids and as much as I don't like being scarred by the sight of my best friend and my...um...you...together" Scott trailed off waving a spoon between Derek and Stiles. "You either want each other or don't, get it sorted." he said before he scraped the remnants of his ice cream from the bowl, ate it and left.

"You told him about the note, didn't you?" it was less accusing and more judgemental, as if Stiles couldn't make his own decisions but Derek was distracting him from the big picture. Scott had just left the two of them without paying...

"He's my best friend. Duh." The remark earned him Derek's wrath in the form of being hit on the nose with a spoon. His next words were laced with sweetness and an accompanying smile that he hoped was irresistible, "Also, you're paying, I left my wallet at home."

"Fine but this isn't a date." Scowl. Always with the growling, or the scowling or the howling. He stopped there because he couldn't think of many things that ended the same way.

"Fine." He should've said no. He should've told Derek he'd pay his own if it wasn't a date. Should've said something but he didn't. "So should we talk about th-"

"No."

"Hey, I didn't even finish." he said before pouting his biggest pout.

"I know what you were going to ask and no, we shouldn't talk about what happened in the locker room." Derek's face went blank.

"You're just gonna keep shutting me out then? You realise that I'll just keep fighting until you let me take what I want?" Stiles thought he sounded sure of himself or at least he hoped he did.

"And you realise I could just pack up and leave. There's nothing tying me to this place." Derek's voice broke near the end and he tried to recover by clearing his throat.

Stiles stuck out his tongue, winked and said, "liar." he'd happily take another spoon to the nose than passing up a prime opportunity to prove Derek wrong. "So what's keeping you here? Tell me or I'll climb across the table and make you." he gave another wink.

Derek wasn't quite sure whether he was serious or not but he wasn't willing to lose control in this place. "Scott's training."

"Try again."

"My family home?" he tried.

Stiles sighed, "Yea, you sound really convincing."

Derek snapped, "What do you want me to say Stiles!" he was almost shouting and the object of his fury sunk into his seat.

"How the hell should I know," Stiles was angry now, time to wolf out on the big bad. "How about 'I care about you Stiles and I'm being a dick because I've got abandonment issues and I shouldn't mess you about by kissing you one minute and then disappearing and I definitely shouldn't shout at you in the middle of an ice cream parlour'?" He stood up and left, leaving Derek himself, just like the stupid werewolf wanted.

He didn't quite know how he got Danny to agree to meet him but he did. They decided on meeting at the park and Stiles sat on a wooden bench shaking with anger as he waited on his lab partner. Danny didn't take long finding him and immediately knew something was wrong, mainly because Stiles inner monologue was now word-vomit and he seemed to be bitching about a guy who couldn't make up his mind. Danny thought he meant Scott who seemed to be splitting time between Stiles, Allison and his job. As he listened longer he came to the conclusion that it was someone outside school, the name Derek Hale came up and he knew most people in school.

"Stiles, what's up?" he said as he sat beside the younger guy and nudged him with his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just needed someone here for me that wasn't Scott and I wasn't sure who else to call." Stiles was embarrassed.

"So you're just using me for my body?" he gave Stiles an awkward smile and another nudge. "It's a joke, lame I know but you're usually the one with the witty remarks, I can't steal your thing."

Stiles smiled back and didn't feel quite so angry as before. "Thanks. So are you ever gonna answer my question?"

"Which one?" Danny raised his eyebrow, everyone seemed to be able to do that. The one eyebrow raise. "Stiles, which one?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about your eyebrows... It was the attractive one. Do you find me attractive?"

"You think my eyebrows are attractive?" Danny looked genuinely confused. "You know what, never mind. As for your question, you're sort of adorable in a geeky awkward way but really not my type."

"oh." Stiles was quiet for a few moments, "okay. Wanna get some coffee?"

Danny just laughed at Stiles' peculiar and extremely short attention span.

"Quirky definitely gets you bonus points." He said with a wink and Stiles beamed at him.

His coffee with Danny was much less confrontational than ice cream with Derek, he couldn't help but compare. He needed to forget about the stupid werewolf and concentrate on Danny since he did sort of drag the guy away from whatever he does on a Tuesday. "What do you normally do on a Tuesday?" Word vomit again.

Danny just chuckled. Not quite the answer Stiles wanted.

"Do I have to come over the table and make you tell me?" he asked with a wink.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before deciding on his reply, "I dare you."

That was Stiles' cue, he scrambled over the table causing quite a commotion and started to tickle Danny into submission figuring that he wouldn't be able to win in a fair fight.

He was surprised when they were asked to leave the coffee shop, Danny's laughter wasn't that loud and he only broke a cup on his climb across the table. The older jock went red as they made their way out being stared at by several other customers. Stiles didn't care though, he was having fun and he hoped Danny was too. "So, tuesday plans, what are they?"

"You're really not gonna give up?"

"Nope. Didn't I prove my point with my table gymnastics?"

Danny laughed at that and then grew semi-serious, "Promise not to laugh?" he asked.

"I promise not to mock you...I may laugh though." it seemed like a fair compromise in Stiles' mind and seemed to work for Danny.

"Fine. If you really want to know, I take my gran to bingo." before he had finished, he had closed his eyes and waited for the onslaught but it didn't come. Stiles was completely silent for once and Danny expected he had disappeared. When he cracked on eye open a little he saw Stiles staring with a huge smile, the one people get when they see something really cute like babies or puppies.

"That is THE cutest thing I've ever heard. Let's go take your gran to bingo!"

"What?" not the reaction he was expecting but it was something Danny appreciated about Stiles even though he knew little about the boy.

"Your gran. Bingo. We're going." he explained, the smile still plastered all over his face.

Danny shook his head with another chuckle, Stiles was funny and that was more bonus points. If he didn't stop counting he might actually start to like the boy. "I told her I couldn't make it tonight because I was coming to see you. She totally understands."

"Your granny lets boys take priority? Or am I the exception?" Yes he was flirting but he felt like he'd just broken up with Derek and he wasn't ok.

"She tries to make them take priority, setting me up on dates with her friends' grandsons..." He gave an awkward smile as if he wished she wouldn't.

"Well you know how to make her stop, don't you?" Stiles asked, Danny just gave a "hmm?"

"Just introduce her to a boy. I'll be like your cover boyfriend or something and then you'd be free to pursue anyone you liked without your gran interfering." He was still smiling that huge smile of cuteness and Danny was silently cursing him for being so sweet.

"I love how it went from a vague anybody cover to you. You thought about this a lot?"

"No. Anyway, you're trying to distract me. You've got a phone call to make."

"Fine." he said with an almost playful exasperation. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number and said, "Hey nana, I was thinking we could still go to bingo if you don't mind me bringing a plus one?" Stiles was staring intently at him trying to listen to the voice on the other end until Danny started smiling. Apparently it would be bingo for three, he hoped Danny knew what he was doing because Stiles couldn't remember the last time he played...

* * *

><p>Next up, Stiles plays bingo. Not as boring as it sounds. I promise. :D Let me know what you guys think. Much love.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not proud of this but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Chapter 12 will be up shortly (its ready to go up now but I just want to make sure I've started 13 before 12 goes up).

D0ctor will be please with chapter 13 hopefully. Also Blooboy70 has forced my hand...you'll see what I mean.

LLL - No time travel necessary, ask and you shall receive.

And I shall try staying awesome. You all better do it with me though.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Stiles left Danny in the kitchen as he ran upstairs to change, he wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to change but he didn't think he was dressed appropriately for bingo. He ran through a few options and decided that dark jeans with a plain grey shirt were far more appropriate than cargo shorts and a graphic t-shirt. When he fixed himself in the mirror and ran downstairs Danny looked rather surprised.

"Thought you were just grabbing your wallet and jacket?"

It wasn't an accusation but a Stiles still felt sheepish "I was but then I saw what I was wearing and I didn't like it."

"I thought you looked ok, I'm liking this better though." he said while 'casually' looking stiles up and down. "You almost look like a grown-up for a change."

"Hey!" Stiles complained while going red. "Don't you want me to look good for your nan?"

"You're supposed to be my date, not my nan's." this time it was Danny that went red from words he hadn't meant to say.

Stiles just stared at him, unsure what to say and not wanting to stay silent in case Danny got the wrong idea.

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out like that, I mean it's a friend date or something. Did I freak you out? Please say I didn't freak you out..."

"Is there a difference between being surprised and freaked out? I'm just a bit surprised. Let's go." he said as he slipped on his shoes again.

The car journey was less awkward than he expected - Danny had insisted on driving so he left his jeep at home and called shotgun ironically. Danny told him not to be intimidated by his gran's peculiar habits or general weirdness. Stiles just asked "do you even know me? I'm pretty much the definition of weird." that warranted another laugh from Danny.

When they pulled up next to a very normal looking little house with a very normal front door, stiles wasn't quite prepared for the hat (and the lady beneath it) that came out. The hat was definitely the weirdest part of her outfit. It was bright purple with green dots, looked liked it used to be a normal summer hat but the large rim was pinned back at the front to make a straight edge on which rested a pineapple. Stiles couldn't help but ask, "Is that a pineapple on her head?" Danny looked apologetic while nodding. "How does it even stay on?"

"She hollows them out then sows them on. She has to keep buying new pineapples when she wants to wear that hat because she doesn't believe in putting a fake pineapple on it."

The old lady eventually made it to the car several locks on the door and a short walk later. She stood outside the car though until Danny nudged him to move. He got the idea, jumped out and held the door open for her, resigning himself to the back seat even though he called shotgun. "What a lovely young man you have," she was informing Danny, "Clearly chivalry isn't dead. You've got a keeper." Clearly she assumed that Stiles was Danny's boyfriend. "Maybe you'll finally get lucky and stop complaining to me about that Jackson boy being a cocktease." she continued. Stiles nearly died in the backseat and Danny looked like he went red from head to toe.

"Nan! Remember there are things that you shouldn't say? That is definitely one of them."

"Which part?" she asked almost innocently.

"Please don't say anything about my sex life." The tomato driving the car almost pleaded. Stiles felt slightly cruel for calling him a tomato but it was almost a compliment, he quite liked tomatoes.

"Do you mean your lack of-" She had started to say before being cut off by Danny's groan that also sounded a lot like the word "Nan!"

Stiles was sniggering in the back seat while this took place but the old lady was finished with Danny and wanted fresh meat. "What you laughing at back there buzz cut? Do you like my hat?" Stiles looked in the mirror at Danny for help, his eyes just said sorry before he focused on the road. "Umm...it definitely makes a statement, do you wear it a lot?" Stiles knew he had done something wrong when Danny groaned again. 'Oh no.' was the emotion he felt. The deep sense of dread just before it all goes horribly wrong. In Stiles case it was a conversation about hats. The old lady dutifully informed him of her vast collection of hats including ('but not limited to'): the size, shape, colour or colours, weight, volume of water it could hold, accessories, number on her waterproof scale (the one she was wearing was a three or five (she only used odd digits)) and possible alterations to be made of around 40 hats before they arrived at the bingo hall. Stiles couldn't help but think the lady was crazy and immediately knew what putting up with him must be like for Scott when he was out of Adderall.

Danny insisted on paying for Stiles and for the second time that day he thought he was on a date. Danny paying seemed to be common practice though as his nan walked straight past the man selling envelope sized pieces of paper - while looking like he was dead inside - and into the hall through the door on the left. The older teen kept up an incessant chatter about how sorry he was for his nan's behaviour as well as general information he might need like toilets through the door on the right, first door you come to is women and the second door down the hall was men.

When they walked into the hall with two bingo tickets each, which stiles thought was overkill, they didn't have to go searching for the eccentric old lady because they always sat in the same seats. Stiles still had a glance around the room out of curiosity. The hall was just a big box room that looked as old as the people using it. The walls looked dry and cracked, wallpaper peeling around the edges with damp patches in the ceiling close to the far right corner. Stiles could even see a hole in the back wall with wiring visible and couldn't quite understand why the place hadn't been fixed. The mismatched tables and chairs occupying the room weren't much better with only a few chairs having no visible holes and fewer still looking like they had been cleaned recently. The tables were stained from use, he wasted quite sure he wanted to know what some of the spillages were but he was pretty sure most were coffee, a few looked sticky and were assumed to be soft drinks and the rest looked like you were better off not knowing.

They made their way down the aisle nearest the entrance toward the long table to the right of a small stage, on which was a small cage full of balls which Stiles vaguely remembered was for spinning till a ball popped out. This was turning out to be one of those retro bingo games that Stiles just knew would have old ladies screaming at each other for cheating.

Danny wasn't willing to put Stiles through anymore torture than necessary and took the seat next to his nan. Stiles mouthed a silent thanks before taking the seat beside Danny. The tickets were split between them and Stiles was offered what looked like a giant weird shaped marker pen that he could quite remember the reason for. He knew it was for scoring or marking numbers off but couldn't quite remember why it was a weird shape.

Danny's nan practically pushed the older teen out of her way as she leaned towards Stiles, "Here's the thing Danny'sBoyfriend," Stiles definitely didn't like his new nickname, she even made it sound like one word, "If all your numbers come up, Danny and I have kept up the tradition that we don't shout Bingo. Instead you shout an insult at that man up there because I know he's cheating me. But the rule is it must be bingo themed or have a bingo word in it, like fatty." Confusion was plastered on Stiles' face, but she continued anyway, "Fat people have cellulite and if its on your arms I call it bingo wings which has bingo in it and so fatty is a feasible insult for tonight. However, you could just swear at him if you can't think of anything." Her last sentence was accompanied by an evil glint in her eyes and a smile that said she understood full well what she was doing.

Danny took the moment of silence as an opportunity to whisper, "Please don't." in his ear before turning to the stage as the suicidal looking man started turning the cage without any introductions.

Stiles was overly relieved when he heard a lady across the room shout 'bingo', meaning their second game was over and Stiles didn't need to insult the small man on stage. His relief was short lived as Nanny (Danny's nan as Stiles had named her. It was only fair he give her a nickname) came back from using the lady's room holding another bunch of tickets. He died a little inside but again resigned himself to the wishes of the old lady because Danny seemed genuinely happy to have company his own age at this event

Three more tickets were won, Nanny had brought them five each. Stiles was enjoying himself until the fourth ticket though. Rising horror and dread had been his faithful companions throughout the games as he got closer to winning but there were no words to describe the feeling of being one number away from having to shout insults at the already depressed looking man on stage. And then it happened, 'Two little ducks. twenty two.' Stiles would hate ducks for the rest of his life. He shouted "Bingo." and Nanny glared at him before shouting "Fatty!" Danny found his bingo sheet extremely interesting and sunk into his chair embarrassed.

At the end of the night, the three left the bingo hall a little richer. Stiles had insisted on splitting the $200 he won but Danny wouldn't allow him to split it equally so he had kept $100 and convinced Danny that because of gas prices and ticket prices he should accept the money and stop complaining about it belonging to Stiles.

Nanny was first to be dropped off at her house, she kissed Danny on the cheek and told him to be good before winking at Stiles and telling him not to keep Danny up all night, much to Danny's discomfort. Stiles got into the front seat before they left Nanny's house and fiddled with the radio so there wasn't an awkward silence. The drive was short and silent as the two boys lost themselves in their own thoughts while they half-listened to songs they didn't really know.

When they arrived at Stiles' house, the cruiser was still absent meaning the sheriff was on night shift again, Stiles was getting out of the car until he noticed Danny doing the same and stopped to question him. Before he could form the words in his head though, Danny was already out and pulling the passenger side door open for Stiles. He really wasn't us what this was but it felt incredibly uncomfortable and he thought he knew where it was going. Rising horror and dread came back to say hello on the walk to his front door. His thoughts were flashing through his head so rapidly trying to work out what to do.

If he let Danny continue to walk him to his door then he'd have to let Danny kiss him goodnight and he wasnt quite sure if he felt that kind of thing for the jock. He reasoned that it would be nice to have someone his own age to date, Derek was clearly not going to happen. However, if he led the guy on and decided he didn't actually reciprocate Danny's feelings then he would end up hurting the guy and he didn't want that because Danny was a really nice guy even though he pretended not to be in front of Jackson. Danny was likeable and there for him when he needed someone and that counted for a lot in Stiles' mind. Too late though, he was at the door.

He fished in his pockets for his keys facing the door to send a semi-clear message that he didn't really want to be kissed but Danny was having none of it... "Stiles." damn his automatic reactions to hell and back. He turned at the mention of his name and was caught by those eyes that radiated innocence and naïveté. He was stuck facing the guy now with no escape, "I just wanted to tell you I had fun tonight. And sorry about my nan. I promise to take you on a proper date sometime." the eyes that had started talking so confidently finished talking to his feet. Danny brought his eyes back up to Stiles face before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the smaller boys lips. Stiles mind went blank. Actually that was a lie, his mind asked so many questions he couldn't properly focus on one and so it was almost the same as going blank because nothing worked. The kiss only lasted a second or two at most but Danny managed to convey plenty in those seconds before pulling away, saying night and driving away. Stiles was standing on his porch even after Danny's car had disappeared round a corner, lost in thought and not quite knowing what he wanted. Tea would be good though. He hadn't had tea in a while. He unlocked the door, went inside and started busying himself around the kitchen as he made a pot of tea. There were dishes to wash and a note telling him dinner was in the fridge, stiles was amazed by how many dishes his dad could use when he ordered take-out. He grabbed the Chinese take-out box, a fork, teaspoon, and a mug and set them on a tray before grabbing sugar, milk and the teapot to join the other stuff on the tray. He decided that the incessant babble of tv during dinner would drown out his thoughts and maybe even send him to sleep if he was lucky, he knew sleep would hide behind his thoughts on the day's events. Boys were like buses, you wait a long long time for one and then two come along at once.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Did a real life spit take (reading something while drinking and finding it so funny the floor and computer ended up covered in coffee), thanks Blooboy70 for almost killing me with the thought of Jackson with a bingo fetish...There may be a spin off/other story where we see Danny get his cocktease of a man. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>I'll just leave this little teaser right here.<p>

Danny spun the cage and a small plastic sphere popped out. Jacksons eyes were glued to it, he loved the game. He loved it more than any sane person should, the cage really turned him on because he had so many kinky thoughts about cages. Balls...well, they were one of his favourite shapes - three guesses for what the other one is. Also, the fact that Danny was naked and covered his modesty with a bingo card really got to Jackson. He wanted to rip it off when all the numbers came up, came, was almost cum. He wanted to do that so badly too.

Danny bit his bottom lip and then whispered, "My favourite position, sixty-nine."

* * *

><p>It's short but it had to be because the next bit will be non-stop fun. Stopping for cutesy-ness which pauses for angst and then waits on the "d'aaaaawwwwww!". But yeah. Have at it and enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Derek was trying very hard for the boy across the table from him. Very hard.

He wasn't sorry for not loving the boy, they'd both end up hurt by loss that he was so accustomed to. He should understand, he's felt the bitter crush of incomprehensible loss too. Why didn't he understand?

"You're just gonna keep shutting me out then? You realise that I'll just keep fighting until you let me take what I want?" Derek thought the boy was being stupid, he couldn't love something he hardly knew. Especially something dangerous.

"And you realise I could just pack up and leave. There's nothing tying me to this place." He knew he messed up when the words caught in his throat. He did have something to stop him leaving, he just didn't want to admit it.

Stiles stuck out his tongue, winked and said, "liar." 'Great, arrogant as well' Derek thought. "So what's keeping you here? Tell me or I'll climb across the table and make you." Stiles gave another wink. Derek was definitely not going to tell this...omega anything. That's what Stiles was, the omega, the weakest and lowest member of any pack.

Derek wasn't quite sure whether he was serious or not, if the kid was then the alpha wolf in him would react very badly to being challenged by an omega. He couldn't risk wrecking the ice cream parlour in a fit of rage. He lied and said, "Scott's training."

"Try again." This boy seemed incapable of giving up.

"My family home?" he tried.

Stiles sighed, "Yea, you sound really convincing."

Derek snapped, he really couldn't help it but it was provoked. You really shouldn't taunt a werewolf, "What do you want me to say Stiles!" he was almost shouting and the object of his fury sunk into his seat. He could smell the fear rolling off the kid and he felt just a little guilty for shouting.

"How the hell should I know," Stiles was angry too and seemingly unafraid to show it. "How about 'I care about you Stiles and I'm being a dick because I've got abandonment issues and I shouldn't mess you about by kissing you one minute and then disappearing and I definitely shouldn't shout at you in the middle of an ice cream parlour'?" He stood up and left, leaving Derek himself feeling empty.

His ice cream was abandoned on the table with a couple of twenties when he went after the angry teen. He followed Stiles scent like a common dog and couldn't help think how low he might actually be willing to stoop for this boy. He spotted him just before they reached the park and saw him on the phone. Eaves dropping was rude but he really wanted to know what was on the boys mind, he might be venting to his best friend and it would be useful to know how to fix it. He had to concentrate on the teens heartbeat first to drown out the sounds of cars and birds and people, he used that like an anchor to listen to the voice that belonged to the heartbeat, "Hey Danny, it's Stiles. Please don't hang up, it's not about the class project I just need someone that isn't Scott right now and I didn't know who else to call." his voice started to crack as tears overwhelmed anger and Derek's heart hurt. He wasn't quite sure why and it didn't stop until Stiles wiped away the tears and composed himself before Danny arrived. He wasn't sure he wanted to listen anymore and headed toward his car.

He had spent most of the day driving around town or running through the forest trying to get the feeling that he'd done something wrong out of his head. He'd saved them both plenty of time, effort and emotional distress by stopping everything before it properly got started. Kissing the boy was never his plan, it happened to him and he went with it because it felt right. It felt right like remembering the words to a song he'd learned as a kid or right like other poetic crap that he didn't want to think about. SLAM. Another tree fell when he threw his whole weight against it. Destruction was therapeutic, it had been the only consistent thing in his life. His home was destroyed, his life, his family. Everything. What are a few more trees compared to all that loss. The tree trunks were brown and only served as a constant reminder of those teary eyes that he was desperate to forget.


	13. Chapter 13

Just a quick A/n this time. Rewritten many times, lots of crying in frustration, hope it works. Any suggestions then feel free to mail me, I'm really quite nice. :P

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Stiles woke the next morning wondering if school would be awkward, he thought it probably wouldn't seeing as he rarely saw Danny. Except biology. And lacrosse practice. And English. But apart from those classes, and lunch, he pretty much didn't see the guy.

Okay, there would definitely be awkward moments but he would try his best to ignore them.

He sat up in bed, suddenly not feeling up to going to school but knowing his dad might... No. would kill him if he skipped more. He threw the covers on the floor, army-rolled out of bed because there was no other way to get out (contrary to popular belief) and headed toward the bathroom.

He had jammed his bedroom window shut before he went to shower though because werewolves had a habit of using it as a door, and surprising him while he was pretty much naked, as werewolves are wont to do.

As usual the shower was normal by his standards, what with having barely any hair to wash with the buzz cut look and naked werewolf thoughts and new body wash...? New body wash that smelled like godliness and sex. He would have ran a bath and bathed in the stuff if he had time but he settled for scrubbing and rinsing three times to leave the lingering smell of godliness and sex. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off, wrapped it around his waist and perused the selection of body spray hoping that he could find a match for the new favourite body wash. Sadly though there were no new body sprays and so he grabbed a can at random and sprayed till he choked. Sorted.

He walked back into his room and stumbled to a halt. "How the hell did you get in here!" he was genuinely curious. Had the intruder climber in through his dad's window? Maybe the window at the top of the stairs. He hadn't paid attention to it.

"Front door." Derek replied looking slightly confused and taken aback, "I'm not Santa."

Stiles was holding a grudge from the day before and decided he wouldn't even smile at the werewolf's attempt at a joke. He glared. He glared long and hard and tried not to make his inner thought process sound dirty, he thought he was getting better at it though - the glaring obviously because he failed miserably at keeping his mind out of the gutter.

"I want you to leave, I've nothing more to say to you."

"I'm not leaving till I explain. I was angry and stupid for shouting. I shouldn't have made you cry." The words came out and he looked like he regretted them immediately.

"I wasn't crying! How do you know I was crying?" He didn't pay attention to any answer, busying himself with thoughts of being stalked by needy werewolves with issues and mumbling about a stupid werewolf's awesome hearing only realising too late that the werewolf with said ability was probably able to hear his mutterings. Derek just smirked. Anger seemed to be the default emotion he felt when Derek was there, mocking, teasing, scowling and other such activities of a big bad alpha, and that emotion was bubbling to the surface. He started to shout at Derek needing him out before the tears took over, he promised himself he wouldn't cry in front of the man. "Get out now!" he fled from the room biting his lip to hold back the tears. Angry tears.

A few minutes after he heard the front door open and close, he snuck back into his room to get ready for school which he'd definitely be late for.

Having no time for breakfast meant that Stiles was grouchy and didn't have the best start to the day which included a very needy Danny. The encounter went swimmingly until Danny opened his mouth, "Hey, about last night." Stiles wasn't in the mood, "Don't want to talk about it Danny. You said yourself, I'm not your type. Don't lead me on." it was the cowards way out but it was easier to blame it on Danny than tell one of the few decent guys he wasn't interested because he was madly in love and madly in hate (Stiles wasn't in the mood to argue that 'madly in hate' wasn't a feeling.) with a werewolf that didn't want to give him the time of day. Danny's mouth just made a small 'oh' and that was the end of it Stiles hoped.

Lunch finally arrived and cheered the love struck teen up a fraction. Danny had offered to apologise to Stiles with ice cream rather than words. He either felt bad for leading the younger guy on or for forcing the kiss but Stiles was thinking with his stomachs - reasoning that if cows have more than one stomach, so can he - they agreed to meet at the ice cream parlor after school.

When Stiles was in a somewhat better mood he ran through the encounter with Derek in his head. The new alpha wolf should have just left town, left Stiles and made everything easier. The older male was always disappearing, he just had to learn how to do it for longer or more permanently. Being madly in love/hate with a werewolf was tough work, you had to be constantly pining for something you can't have and then when you got it you had to run away because it wasn't good for you, because you get hurt and because he's a freaking werewolf...

Classes began and ended and Stiles ended up in detention again, not quite sure why but knowing he probably deserved it. He fired off an apology text to Danny saying he'd be late and getting 'I know.' in reply. He'd have to ask Danny why he got detention again, it was becoming a bad habit, one he'd have to break.

Detention finished but Stiles didn't notice, head on the desk musing over how good an idea it was to go on this non-date ice cream with Danny. Was it leading him on? Maybe a little but that wasn't his fault and he promised he'd tell Danny that there was nothing between them over ice cream.

Strawberry was the ice cream flavour for wallowing in self pity and so Stiles ordered the biggest bowl they had and used two spoons to reduce the time his mouth had to go without ice cream occupying it. He had got pretty good with timing the opening of his mouth as one spoon rose to his mouth and the other descended to the bowl, swallowing when the spoons met in the middle (one full and one recently emptied) and repeating the whole process. He would've continued that had Danny not laughed and put him off. When he looked up he didn't open his mouth and ended up with ice cream dripping from his face as his arms tried to continue feeding the controlling force of Stiles body - his stomach. Danny laughed harder and it was infectious, he couldn't help but beam at him through a mouthful of strawberry ice cream after starting to lick it from his face. When Danny leaned forward in his seat with a napkin and Derek walked through the doors of the small ice cream parlor, Stiles knew shit was going down. The napkin brushed against his lip and part of the ice cream ended up on Danny's finger, he tried a Jackson move and licked it off as he stared at Stiles. It might have worked if Stiles hadn't been close to producing what was about to hit the fan as he stared at Derek's glowing red eyes.

The next few moments were like a dance. Tables we no obstacle for an enraged werewolf, one smashed through the large glass window as it was thrown to the side and another crashed into the cashiers counter who was probably cowering beneath. Danny had turned when the first table had smashed the window and had gone white when the werewolf stalked forward, Stiles thought one of them might survive if they were lucky and Derek couldn't resist strawberry ice cream but it was a long shot. He wasn't sure why he thought these things when his life was in danger but he was pretty sure Derek hadn't ordered strawberry ice cream when they were here last time. Derek was much closer now and stiles could see the hair starting to sprout and nails lengthen. The werewolf grabbed Danny by the shirt and threw him away from the table along the ground toward the counter holding 40 flavours. The teens head took the brunt of the blow and he looked pretty unconscious, the werewolf had turned as he had thrown, facing the now unconscious teen with a feral gaze. Stiles didn't think but reacted like he'd been practicing with Scott for lacrosse, react to the ball, react to the players and don't over think. He threw himself between a werewolf and it's prey closed his eyes and hoped that he wasn't dead already.

The howl of rage was far too close for comfort and Stiles couldn't help but crack one eye open. It was definitely the wrong thing to do, he saw Derek crouched on the ground and saw him pounce, flying toward what Stiles hoped wasn't a soon to be diseased teen. Before the 'wolf reached the now cowering teen Derek landed and smashed his fists into the ground leaving two fist sized holes at Stiles feet similar to the one on his jeep. Derek had fallen to his knees and punched a hole in the earth instead of ripping out the throat that belonged to Stiles. He finally understood what was keeping Derek in beacon hills. All the anger drained from the older male and he slumped his shoulders in defeat. Stiles had Derek kneeling at his feet almost sobbing in unused rage and hurt and the young boy felt useless with an overpowering need to comfort the mess before him. He lifted his hand, dropped it and then lifted it again before slowing, painfully slowly lowering it to Derek's head. He ran his fingers through the long dark hair and the werewolf leaned into the touch with a pained growl. Stiles thought he heard a faint whisper that sounded like 'mine.' before he dismissed it and dragged the 'wolf toward the door before the police were called and Derek was arrested...again. So that was two places Stiles would be banned from ever visiting again.

* * *

><p>Sterek will prevail! Eventually. Stay tuned for more fun!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I'm not apologizing for this. The few writers who've written fics that address the next part of my story are sort of epic and I kinda have a man-crush on them, but sshhh.

Anyway, if you don't like this chapter then I will fall upon my own sword...once I buy a sword...and finish the story.

HUGE thank you to Dereksgirl24 and Blooboy70 for keeping me sane and writing, I got a few good comments about the bingo fic and have started writing so watch out for that one, the working title is The Meat of the Story (not up yet).

Thanks for all the great reviews, keep it up because I love compliments. :P

Update: Before you read - Derek looks human and stays human after the ice cream parlor. The mind changes because of the events.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Stiles should have taken lacrosse training seriously, maybe then he'd have had the muscle mass to carry a werewolf that he might have broken. Steroids might work but he didn't like the idea of his...peewee getting smaller. Okay, so he didn't like the P-word and felt like a 12 year old but he didn't care. When he touched Derek's head the werewolf made a soft growly-moan-sound that could have meant anything at the time but he was beginning to realise that it was a power-down sound much like his tv made telling him it was off. Derek was off. He wasn't sure how it was possible but that's how he broke the man attached to the arm he carelessly slung over his shoulder. He was practically dragging Derek toward his jeep and the were-man didn't look like he was about to help any time soon. "Where the hell is Scott when you need him...?" The sky didn't answer. Sighing and getting a better grip on the 'wolf, he dragged the empty shell - that seemed filled with bricks - the rest of the way to his jeep, opened the door and awkwardly tried to hold Derek up against the jeep while shoving him in. He struggled quite a bit but eventually succeeded. He closed the door and hoped he didn't catch anything of Derek's in it before running round to the drivers side and got it. Seat belts? He hoped Derek didn't need one, strapped himself in and drove to the Hale house.

The Hale house was a mess, you could hardly even call it a house at this point as the empty shell had collapsed in several places leaving only a single wall and some stairs still standing. He wasn't really sure what could cause this scale of devastation and then remembered what the prone werewolf was capable of. The black camaro was upside down half way through what used to be a window or maybe a wall of the house. He should remember not to make the guy angry.

Stiles sat studying the wreckage and came to the conclusion that at least it'd be more likely Derek would start a rebuild now...also, he probably couldn't stay here and stuff. Derek had spent enough time hiding from the cops at his house before, it would probably be safer and more convenient if he had the semi-coherent guy close by to keep an eye on him. Auto-pilot clicked on in Stiles mind so he could think about the best way to deal with the werewolf while driving home. Punching him had worked when he was unconscious from the monkshood bullet but he probably needed a more subtle approach this time, maybe talking to him almost constantly like with a patient in a coma or try to lead him out of his shell with questions or food.

He parked on the kerb leaving enough room for the sheriff's cruiser to get into the drive later that night. Climbing out of the jeep and mentally preparing himself for the physical strain he was about to undertake, Stiles walked to the front door unlocking and opening it before returning to collect his burden from the jeep. Stiles didn't think it was possible but he was almost certain that Derek had gotten heavier on the drive from the ice cream parlor, "C'mon buddy, I need some help here. Just use your legs...even just one." it was hopeless though and Stiles nearly collapsed under the other mans weight. "Please Derek."

A leg gained purchase on the ground before the other came forward to address the balance and weight issue that the wolf was having on two legs. It whimpered at the impact as one of its knees struck the ground, not fully able to grasp the ability to walk in this form. The younger male was also dragged to the ground and would've landed in a haphazard heap had an arm not shot out and arrested his fall.

It wanted to protect. Defend.

It's mate was helping it stand, dragging it to its feet. It clung to the boy, using his legs in addition to its own to make a complete wolf, make them one just like they should be. It let itself be led inside as the boy continued to mutter words of encouragement. Stairs were the next obstacle, it didn't encounter stairs in the forest but had watched the human use them, it was simple enough like walking but higher or up a hill.

"C'mon buddy, one step at a time."

'wise mate.' it thought as it nosed into his neck and attempted the one stair. It raised a leg and stumbled forward, gaining purchase on the first step and helping its mate haul it's body up as the other foot followed.

"There we go. Let's try another."

Anything for its mate. Its leg rose again and so too did the wolf as the boy it belonged to dragged it up the next step. It worked with him, pushing on the step below and dragging itself up until they both collapsed at the top. The wolf still had its arm around its mate and drew him in, nuzzling the boys neck quite content to stay there forever.

Stiles enjoyed the feeling of having the older guy nuzzling into his neck but not quite content to lay there at the top of the stairs. Reason 1 - his dad would probably walk in and shoot Derek and he really didn't need that right now. He also didn't need another reason to move.

He stood up, much to the disappointment of the werewolf who whined at the empty space in front of him. "We can't stay here, my dad'll see us. If you come into the room then you can do what you like. Now follow me." apparently that was too much to ask as the man just lay there and whined louder as Stiles started to walk to his room. He turned back, cursed anyone who might be listening and grabbed the barely responsive male. He managed to drag him into the room, shutting the door with his foot and push him onto the bed before collapsing beside it. The werewolf lay across the top of the bed because Stiles decided he'd throw Derek's feet onto the bed later once he recovered, he just had to rest for a bit...

The 'wolf heard the boy's breathing become slow and deep while his thundering heart became an even beat. It sounded good. Good to relax. Good felt safe. And so the 'wolf soon followed by example and fell asleep leaving a hand resting on Stiles head so his mate felt safe. His mate...

Stiles woke with cramp in his back causing him to squirm and writhe until he ended up flat on the floor. The hand that was resting on his head belonged to the 'wolf who had sat up searching for him when he had moved. The panicked look subsided as he placed one of his own hands in Derek's giving a small grunt of pain as the life was almost squeezed from it - the pressure on his hand relaxed immediately. He got to his feet and sat beside the older teen not quite sure what to say but needing to say something. "You gonna stay all mopey and depressed today?" accompanied by a nudge to the shoulder of what felt like a rock, it hurt and seemed like a much better idea in his head. He did get a reaction though as the guy must have decided that burying his nose in Stiles neck was his knew favourite thing and did just that. He was sniffing and nuzzling... And did Derek Hale (alpha, glarer and all together badass) just lick his neck! He was so glad he broke him...

His mate was happy and so was he. He finally started to remember parts of who he was, first of all he was male. Good to know. Second, he wasn't entirely a wolf, he was smarter meaning he knew what stairs and beds were as well as knowing, or realising, not to be too enthusiastic when holding hands with his mate. The question confused him though, he wasn't sure what the words meant but he got a vague meaning from his mate bumping his shoulder. It was a mix of 'show me the love', 'here I am' or an 'are you okay?' question. Nuzzling into his mates neck seemed like it should get the point across and show him love if that's what was required to make the boy happy. The smell was intoxicating and pure. No left over ice-cream-boy smell. He didn't like ice-cream boy and his eyes glowed red to make his point. He wanted more of his mate, more of his scent or just more of him. He started to lap at the boys neck and nosed at his ear, down to his throat and continued to drink in the scent and never wanting to stop.

* * *

><p>Bad? Good? Dunno yet? Not to worry, I've planned something for everyone and the note shall make a return...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/n - Loads of good responses to the wolf mind that's taken over derek's body. I'll explain it all in the next chapter probably. :P

More thanks to everyone reading and/or reviewing.

Should've probably mentioned before that ***** is a time lapse and - is a change in POV or character. I know its sort of Stiles mind narrating most of the story but I'm not good with any sort of proper writing. :P

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Derek was being weird. He refused to talk, didn't glare and, well, he didn't do much actually apart from nuzzling into Stiles' neck - that wasn't a complaint though, definitely not - and he was pretty grabby, hands roaming around touching parts of Stiles that weren't meant for human perusal. Everything would have been fine had claws not torn lines down and across his shirt effectively stripping him of it as the tattered pieces fell away leaving him with half a sleeve on his left arm and a scrap covering part of his right shoulder and collarbone.

"Hey! Not cool, how many red and purple-checked shirts do you think I have?" Four would have been the answer a few minutes previous to the question, now it was three and it would stay that way if he had any say in it. He hoped Derek didn't keep up the shirt shredding act, he didn't think his wardrobe could take the beating and he was more than certain his dad wouldn't buy him several new shirts each week because 'a sex hungry werewolf ate them,' worse excuse than when he claimed a dog dragged mud all through the house when his dad knew they didn't have a dog. Derek had cast his eyes down and looked upset...and sort of adorable when he raised his head enough to peer up at Stiles past big dark lashes with his electric blue eyes (and Oh my freakin' god), Derek was using the puppy dog expression on him! He'd practically invented it and now this adorable lump of fur and solid muscle was far too cute to stay angry at. He threw a grin in the werewolf's direction and then leaned up to kiss him thinking 'to hell with it.'

Stiles didn't know how long each had been locked in the others embrace, each trying to find a way to breathe out of their ears or diffuse enough oxygen through their skin in order to never have to surface from their kiss. When Stiles' stomach gave a growl he had thought the 'wolf had been the one to let out the angry noise signalling a lapse in attention but he realised his stomach was the one to complain at the insufficient care given to it over the course of the day and night. The clock said 12:37 which meant he'd definitely missed school and might as well just stay home claiming the the sickness bug from last time hadn't fully cleared up. "Food?" he asked as he tried to rise from the bed feeling like he was stuck in a big jar of treacle, Derek's arms were still wrapped around him - one round his neck and the other round his waist - and he'd just dragged the attached werewolf to an awkward sitting position. The mention of food had clearly perked the man up as he seemed to almost bounce on the bed behind Stiles who pried the grabby hands from him and managed to fully stand before a shaky-legged Derek followed suit. He seemed to be getting the hang of this standing thing because the older male only stumbled a little and would have fallen had Stiles not rushed forward to let himself be used like a human walking stick. This was definitely not normal Derek behaviour but food was too important to bother about a minor thing like Derek being replaced by a mute and drunk version of a puppy that had a 'Stiles' problem (not to be confused with a drug problem because as addictive as Stiles knew himself to be, he wasn't fatal, he hoped).

The walk down the stairs was far easier as it wasn't so much of a walk as sitting on the stairs 'bum bouncing' down, he'd amused himself in many strange ways as a child when he'd found this was the most effective way to get down to the ground floor without being scared of the height and without adult supervision or help. Seeing Derek bouncing down the same set of stairs from his childhood was as close to being high or on hallucinogenic drugs as he was going to get and decided to admire the novelty of it standing at the bottom of the stairs. The expression on Derek's face when he'd reached the bottom of the stairs was almost heartbreaking, it conveyed terror at being unable to stand by himself or left helpless, stranded on the stairs by Stiles. Stiles had only gotten up from the stairs seconds before the werewolf reached the bottom and it worried the younger teen that the other was so dependant on him. He pulled the werewolf to his feet using the arm that he had neglected on the journey from the ice cream parlor to the car and then the car to his bed figuring that arm had been strained enough.

He had Derek standing hunched over behind him with both his hands on Stiles' shoulders for balance to reintroduce him to that magic ability people have, called walking. "Look," he said softly, making sure not to upset the 'wolf, as he lifted his leg and shook it before placing it a little distance in front of it's original position. With his head twisted back to see the attached teen's effort, he watched in some amusement as a leg was lifted, shaken and then placed not far in front of where it started. He chuckled and nodded promising to correct the wiggly leg before anyone found out. He was impressed when the older teen took another few steps before burying his face in the back of Stiles' neck. Of course the werewolf learned quicker with incentive, he'd tuck that little nugget of information away for later.

When he rounded the corner into the kitchen and spotted his dad reading a newspaper at the table, shoving Derek backwards seemed like a great idea until he remembered the balance issue and, in an impressive burst of speed and agility that he'd never be capable of doing again, spun catching Derek's hand in one of his own and using his other hand, anchored himself to the frame of the door to arrest the 'wolf's fall. It was amazing, he'd definitely be telling Scott about his awesomeness later...but he'd leave out the part where his legs gave out, his hand slipped and they both ended up on the floor, Stiles being dragged forward by the hand still in Derek's to land on top of the man. The huge thud from the 'wolf hitting the ground and the grunt that left Stiles' lips alerted the sheriff of fishy-goings-on which he was duty-bound to investigate.

The sight he beheld was not quite right and so he returned to the kitchen to finish his paper and have EVERYTHING explained to him by his newly grounded son really hoping that grounding him was enough.

Stiles had watched horrified as his dad rounded the corner looked them up and down and then...walked away? No gunshot, no yelling, no 'keep your hands off my son.' and no 'What happened to your shirt?'. Stiles was officially confused. Maybe he was in a coma. That would make sense, Derek knocked him out at the ice cream parlor, he was in a coma and none of this was real. Just as he came to this conclusion Derek had nibbled and then bit down on his shoulder as if to punctuate the reality he was living, "pinching me would've worked too..." he grumbled but the 'wolf wasn't paying attention to his words, Derek just seemed to be grinning because he had a half-naked Stiles on top of him.

'Time to face my dad. Let's hope he hasn't got a gun.' it wasn't the weirdest thought he'd ever had and he was pretty sure he'd had the same thought when he'd almost totaled his jeep a few years back which needed extensive repairs.

He moved off Derek much to the 'wolf's disappointment and deliberated fetching a t-shirt before deciding sooner was better with his dad.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN!<p>

I'm sorry for being cruel...j/k, i love torturing you all with cliff hangers. Isn't it fun?

If the story isn't making sense or you don't like something about it then PLEASE let me know, I need to know things that piss people off (apart from cliff hangers, they're staying) so I can change them. :)

Next up we have an awkward conversation with the sheriff.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n - Hey, I know this is a really really really short chapter but I think it's perfect the way it is and if I added anything else or continued on then it would spoil it.

In response to all those who are impatient for the boys to get together, worry not it'll happen. I just want it to be a growing thing instead of "Hey Derek." BOOM. Sex.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Hey dad." Stiles said with more enthusiasm than he felt.

"Afternoon Stiles, aren't you supposed to be at school?" the sheriff asked as he peered over his paper.

"Yea, about that. I was feeling ill and thought I probably shouldn't go into school in case I infect other people. Then you'll never guess what happened, I woke back up and this guy," Stiles jerked a thumb back toward Derek who still clung to his shoulders, "this guy was in my room and needed my help and stuff.." It was the best he could come up with and knew it wouldn't work.

"mmhm." his dad mumbled barely paying attention to his son as he continued to read. "How about we pretend I didn't catch you skipping school and you tell me exactly what's going on in my house while I'm not around? And what the hell did you do to your shirt?" His dad didn't sound angry, more curious or annoyed.

Stiles sat on the chair across form his dad, "I like boys." the newspaper was folded and placed to the side, the sheriffs full attention being focused on the conversation. "Also, this is Derek Hale, murder suspect and suspected felon. The charges were dropped though so it's ok if he stays here for a while, right?"

The sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "You know I really hoped this conversation would go a lot different. I always thought you'd bring a nice boy, your own age, home and we'd be sitting at dinner when you told me. Having a man who was a suspected felon in your room all night, skipping school and then - instead of telling me - deciding a visual presentation would be more efficient isn't the best way to come out." The sheriff had started to look at something above Stiles head with a raised eyebrow, "Is he high?"

"What?" Stiles looked back at a grinning and swaying Derek who, when Stiles thought about it, did look a bit high. "Him? No. Something happened at the ice cream parlor yesterday and I think I broke him. He's been like a drunk puppy since then."

"YOU wrecked the ice cream parlor!" the sheriff stated in disbelief while glaring at his son.

Stiles knew he shouldn't be laughing at such a serious conversation but his dad really was ridiculous sometimes. "No, the mess was left by Derek. I broke him by putting myself in the way of his little tantrum, he was just about to attack Danny and I jumped in the way."

"I preferred the thought of you being the one destroying the place, you're as wreckless as your mother sometimes." It was almost a whisper, the pain clear in his voice. "What if he didn't stop and you ended up like that Danny kid or worse. He's in hospital in case you're wondering."

"I knew he would stop, because it was me that he had gone mad for. Is Danny okay?" Stiles was slightly concerned that he'd forgotten about Danny until now.

"The doctor said he should be fine, just a few stitches and he'll be home in a couple of days."

Stiles was thoughtful for a moment before he asked, "You said you had hoped to have this conversation differently, how did you know?"

His dad chuckled. "One day when you were five or six I pointed to a girl and asked you if you thought she was pretty, you turned to face me scrunching up your nose as if you had smelled something bad and said 'No daddy but he is.' You were pointing at the girls boyfriend. From then on I noticed little things that told me you were different. Special. Just like your mom had kept telling me. She knew you so much better than anyone and loved you so much more. One of the last things she said to me was that you'd need me one day and that I've to never stop loving you no matter what. So yes, I knew but I'm so glad you told me because it doesn't change a thing. You're my son." The sheriff had to clear his throat half way through but had managed to finish without his voice cracking under the strain of so much raw emotion.

Stiles led Derek to a chair, sat him down and then walked round the table to hug his dad, his words were gone leaving tears in their place because he thought that everything might turn out okay as long as his dad was there for him.

Neither spoke, enjoying the moment of mutual respect and love so rarely shown toward each other. When Stiles felt someone press themselves into his back and wrap warm arms around him he let out a small laugh and said with a voice made husky with tears, "Thanks Derek." knowing that although the man was acting simple, he was trying to comfort the boy with tears in his eyes. The Stiles sandwich broke apart after a few moments and Stiles led Derek back round to sit on their chairs, this time the older male only required one arm to be used for balance as he'd progressed in leaps and bounds with his walking, apart from the foot wiggle, that was still happening.

His father watched him leading the older man with care and patience and asked, "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yes." and in that word he tried to convey the just how much he would give for the man he loved. He had finally admitted it to himself. He loved Derek Hale and was willing to do anything for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Fantastic idea by omega696, hope you don't mind me stealing it. :P

Not quite sure when Derek will snap out of it, might have some fun with puppy Derek first. ;)

The chapter isn't as long as I wanted it but I couldn't keep it from you guys for another day. :P

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

His dad agreed to let Derek stay with them asking how his son planned to fix the broken man and probably wondering if he was up to the challenge before heading out to work later than he was supposed to (but no one told the sheriff he was late). Stiles didn't know, he was hoping Derek would be back to normal after sleeping it off but apparently whatever afflicted the older teen was something even a werewolf couldn't heal. He had started to make pancakes but soon stopped after seeing the faces Derek was pulling, he looked disgusted by the thick batter and refused to touch the pancake when it was cooked and on the plate in front of him. Trust Derek to ruin Stiles favorite breakfast treat. He decided to let Derek choose for himself so led him over to the fridge and opened it for the werewolf, almost immediately the older teen lunged forward and started tearing into something only pulling himself back out to offer Stiles some of his prize-find. Uncooked rashers of bacon hung from Derek's mouth while a few chunks remained in his hand, offered to Stiles who rubbed the back of his own head wondering what he'd got himself into as he was soothed by the feeling of the prickly hair rubbing against his hand.

He had managed to pry most of the uncooked bacon from a snarling mouth and managed to cook it to an edible degree, he couldn't have the guy getting food poisoning, if that was even possible. While Derek tore into his breakfast consisting of 28 pieces of bacon and two steaks which he'd found hiding behind the butter Stiles had gotten back to his pancakes, only managing to partially cook one before Derek had buried his nose in Stiles neck once more. He turned to find an empty plate on the table abandoned by the greasy-mouthed teen who was either cleaning his mouth on Stiles' neck or sucking on it, he was too busy with pancakes to really pay attention but he was impressed by the way the man packed away the food, even Stiles (sometimes) struggled to eat so much. He let the werewolf continue occupying his neck-space and focused on trying not to burn his breakfast which became increasingly difficult as he was distracted by a nibbling mouth and roaming hands, "Derek, please...I'm busy." he said while pushing at Derek's face with one hand. He didn't expect his hand to be licked as the werewolf whined at the interruption. He finally managed to finish making breakfast for himself and noticed Derek distance himself from the pancakes as if they were evil, this worked in Stiles' favor because it gave him some space and time without the werewolf clinging to him, he was made to feel guilty about the distance between them as Derek whined again, this time at the discomfort of feeling abandoned. He quickly ate three more pancakes before walking over to the whining teen and sitting on his knee allowing his neck to be enjoyed by the werewolf once more.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked fully expecting no reply and sighing when none came. He needed to phone Scott, maybe he could figure out why Derek was acting like he was a puppy but first Stiles decided he'd stop the leg wiggle.

Derek was pretty easy to lead anywhere Stiles wanted him, only having to expose his neck from a distance for the werewolf to race toward him and tackle him to the ground. Okay, so it was less race and more hobble but he could fix that. "Look." he said, trying his previous mode of teaching. He lifted his leg and stopped himself from wiggling it before placing it down in front of where it was. He took another step and another progressing into a normal walking rhythm around Derek and then toward the stairs. He turned toward Derek and said, "Your turn." hoping the guy would get what he was saying. He didn't. Stiles tilted his head to the side a little and suddenly Derek understood perfectly as he walked as elegantly as any werewolf ever did. 'Typical male,' he thought 'always guided by one thing.'

"Ok, tv time until I can figure out how to fix you." he said as he didn't so much drag the 'wolf as lead with his neck, apparently it was the older guys heroin. He was the older guys heroin. Stiles silently kicked himself for alluding to the sparkly Edward character who was so fond of heroin... or blood, he was never quite sure. He sat on the couch knowing Derek would invade his personal space no matter where he sat but figuring the couch was less likely to break than his dad's chair if a drunken puppy decided to lay on top of him. Stiles wasn't quite ready for what happened when he sat down though as the drunken puppy decided to practically mount him instead of just being grabby or intimate with his neck. "Hey! Not cool Derek!" he shouted as he swatted at the 'wolf who retreated looking hurt. Stiles didn't break this time, he'd be strong and say no to the guy. Just because he was willing to do practically anything for him didn't make that acceptable and- oh god, he was doing the puppy dog eyes again. "I think I preferred you being a sour wolf." he said as he slid closer to the guy and nudged his arm before settling on his chest, head resting below the older guys chin which let said guy nuzzle into his hair. He figured he must smell pretty awesome to have this effect on a werewolf before turning on the tv and going for a nap.

He woke to the sound of a low rumbling which he realised, as he became fully conscious, was actually a growl being emitted from his pillow. His pillow turned out to be an angry werewolf, anger directed toward the hallway where Scott stood and not at himself thankfully. "Down boy." he said as he placed a hand on Derek's chest and turned toward his best friend shooting him a sheepish smile, "Hey Scott."

"What the hell Stiles!" Scott said sheilding his eyes.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" he asked as he silently cursed Scott's poor timing and felt vastly more aware of his state of undress.

"Why are you always half naked or in the middle of something when I see you two?" Scott asked still hiding his eyes and keeping a safe distance from the snarling Derek. "And why are you so angry Derek? Didn't get to finish?" he smirked.

Stiles sighed, "I'm not sure he understands you because if he did you'd probably be on the floor right now." Scott's hand had dropped and he was staring dumbly at Stiles.

"What do you mean he doesn't understand, it's not difficult." he said sounding confused.

"I sort of broke him. He nearly killed Danny," a tiny over exaggeration on Stiles' part, "and before he could finish the job I dived in front of the raging werewolf and he stopped. He sort of stopped everything though, not just his tantrum."

"Are you suicidal or something? First you're friends with a werewolf, you're trying to sleep with another and if that wasn't enough excitement, you enjoy throwing yourself in the path of them while they have angry tantrums at something. What something was this one about?" Scott asked having seen an angry Derek tantrum before. It wasn't pretty.

"I think he was a bit jealous of Danny." Stiles said deciding not to elaborate.

"Right, if he isn't doing anything then why do you have very little on and why are you on top of him?"

Stiles hoped that Scott wasn't jumping to any conclusions because it looked and sounded like Stiles was taking advantage of the defenceless 'wolf, which he totally wasn't. He just sighed a little and figured he'd have to explain from the beginning.

Stiles recounted the events in a manner that painted himself as a saint, taking excellent care of the guy while being naïve, innocent and definitely not sexy. However, he didn't tell his friend about the neck fetish Derek seemed to have as the werewolf in question gave a very distracting performance that left no need for explanation. Stiles realised that Derek became overly protective when Scott moved into the room, shoving Stiles behind back and placing a protective arm in front. It was all very touching but more than a little annoying that the guy couldn't tell Scott wasn't a threat. When Stiles finished his story he waited a few minutes to let it sink in and let Scott speak.

"So basically you've made Derek act like his wolf counterpart?" Scott asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can the wolf take over?" Stiles was sure that sharper teeth, nails and lots more hair signalled that change.

"Yea, what do you think happens on full moons? We're not ourselves, the wolf is us instead."

"Oh, right." Stiles said, still quite unsure what this all meant and how it added up.

"You said he didn't do anything until you were struggling to get him to the house, did anything happen to cause him to move?" Scott asked with his thinking face on. Stiles knew this face, it was the one that came up with plans to get Allison back or get Allison in bed or get Allison to do something for him. Clearly he was thinking really hard about this.

"I dunno, I don't think so. I really wasn't paying attention because I was busy hauling his ass toward the door and if I wasn't doing that then I was falling down or begging him to move." He used his unamused face on Scott. "Not that you were there to help me with my problems."

"Yea, um, I was busy. Y'know, with Allison." he said with a wink. Stiles knew his best friend wasn't getting sex but decided just to play along and nodded. "I think Derek's wolf has taken over without the claws and the fangs and excessive hair and general werewolf form."

"That would probably explain the drunken puppy act..." Stiles actually understood what he'd got himself into. "So you're saying I have a guy acting like wolf because he's actually a werewolf trying to be a guy? How do I fix him?"

"I dunno, can't you figure that out?" Scott said returning to his less-than-helpful self.

"Fine," Stiles huffed, "I'll do it myself."

"Great. I'm off to Alison's to help her study, I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything." and with that Scott stood and vanished. He didn't vanish because he was a werewolf and they had supernatural speed, oh no, Stiles' view of Scott had vanished and been replaced by Derek's back, the silly werewolf had decided to throw himself at Stiles again because of the big mean ol' threatening Scott... Perfect.

When Derek turned over to face Stiles and place himself between Stiles legs, protection had suddenly become something which would've needed protection if there weren't clothes in the way. Being dry-humped by a guy (that was actually a werewolf in the head) on the couch in his sitting room while he was half naked didn't really count as helping fix the guy. It was helping in another way though.

The front door opened and the sheriff walked in announcing, "They didn't need me in work and I thought I'd help out with the- STILES!"

Being caught by your dad getting dry-humped by a werewolf was way harder to explain than being gay or werewolves existing so he decided to play the innocent card. "At least he still knows how to do one thing." he said with a sheepish smile, "I totally didn't provoke this."

* * *

><p>AAAARRRRGGGHHH! Bad Sheriff! Totally interrupted an awesome sex scene I was gonna write... : What you gonna do... :P

Need some feedback on whether the sheriff finds out about werewolves or whether he gets told that Derek is a sex pest. Lemme know. :D

Also, if you're sick and tired of people interrupting then don't worry, Stiles is tired of it too. Time to find somewhere quiet with a lockable door...like a bathroom that has a shower in it perhaps? ;) I'm going to the lowest circle of hell for being so cruel to you guys. :D Stay tuned...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**A/N - First, I can't apologise enough for the lack of writing on my part and my general disappearance and I know what it's like when people don't continue with stories and you hate them, I get it. Hate me if you must but I thought i'd quickly post this chapter before I started receiving death threats and stuff. :P**

**Second, I've almost finished the first chapter or two of the Bingo ficlet for some Danny/Jackson smut just in case you're interested. Shouldn't be too long.**

**Third, I'm apologising for the short chapter, I had to get something uploaded and it was for quickness and just so everyone didn't think I had died or something. I'll make 19 better... or at least try. Thanks for all the reviews while I was gone, they inspired me to get back to this.**

**Also as one last note, this is the proper chapter 18 now, I had previously messed up by uploading a chapter that was too similar to events in chapter 16 and 17, I didn't realise and so ended up repeating everything and the story stuttered. Sorry for getting your hopes up and then destroying them but this should hopefully fix everything.**

* * *

><p>Stiles quickly stood, then sat back down as he noticed that an erection was difficult to hide when standing. He pulled his knees up to his chest and said "Hey, Dad. Fancy seeing you here." It was the best he had.<p>

"Stiles. Seriously? The living room of all places? I'm off to get changed. Don't start an orgy in the next five minutes. I want to watch some tv uninterrupted…" And with a sigh, the sheriff heaved himself up the stairs.

Stiles sighed in short lived relief, "Ok wolfboy, let's get you upstairs before my dad comes back down and shoots you for sexually harassing me in front of him." Before he'd even finished the sentence, Derek had picked him up and started for the stairs. "Oh sure. Now you understand me…" Hanging limply from the arms of someone who can destroy a small house when they throw a tantrum was not a comforting thought, especially when said person was not quite in control of himself presently. The werewolf had made it to Stiles room practically blind as he'd buried his head in Stiles neck with eyes closed, just inhaling his…his what exactly? He'd be sure to ask Derek when he got back from wherever the hell he was in that small werewolf brain of his.

His thoughts were interrupted as he was unceremoniously dumped onto his bed with no time to complain indignantly before the older male climbed on top of him. Seriously, this guy wouldn't quit. One way or another, Derek's wolf was determined that Stiles would lose his virginity today. His neck was occupied by Derek's tongue and 'oh god…' was uttered many times as both he and Derek began thinking with their other heads.

Sex was amazing. Well, that's what Stiles told himself seeing as Derek hadn't got much further than pawing (yep, more dog puns) Stiles' crotch before Stiles came in his pants. It would've been totally embarrassing for him if Derek wasn't still…well, not Derek. But since the wolf still had control it was just messy. Derek kept whining and rutting until Stiles eventually got the picture and tried to awkwardly relieve him of his 'tension'. It mainly consisted of Stiles just holding it while Derek thrust in and out. Again, it would've been weird and awkward had there actually been two sentient humans in the room but no, it was just Stiles that had to think for both of them. Derek eventually came with a bit of a howl – which he'd have to remember to mock Derek for, especially how high pitched it was – and he was glad his dad didn't bother coming to investigate as what he'd have found were two spent males spooning on stiles', now dirty, bed.

Waking to find Derek glaring at him from his computer chair was the last thing he'd expected. He'd much have preferred to have the wolf rutting against his back while they spooned but you can't win them all. "Hey." He said, cocking his head to the side to see if Derek would respond to the exposed neck. All that happened were some flared nostrils and glowing eyes.

"What the hell did you do to me Stiles!?"

* * *

><p>I realise the sex scene wasn't exactly a sex scene but more of a fumble... One of my friends has started reading this and I don't think I'll be able to not be embarrassed by sex scenes I write. Hold on a bit longer.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - These chapters are taking way longer to write than I thought. Sorry guys.

Disclaimer - As everyone knows, I don't own Teen wolf or any other references that I use in this story, purely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Derek looked furious. He'd never seen him this angry before, but he was talking and talking was good. Well, talking would've been good if Stiles hadn't wanted to wet his pants.  
>"Derek! You're okay?" Why did his mind always fail him at important times? He could've explained things, he could've asked so many questions, but no.<p>

"What do you mean okay? What did you do?! Last thing I remember is you, and I was angry."

'No change there then' would've been what Stiles said if the werewolf didn't look even more murderous than usual. He always wondered if Derek was a closet serial killer. Turned out he was closeted in other ways. "I didn't do anything...sort of."

"Stiles!" Okay, glowing eyes definitely weren't a good sign.

"You were about to attack Danny. I just sort of stood in your way. But I'm fine. Thanks for asking..." A poor attempt at humour. Everyone knew Derek didn't like jokes. Or fun. Or smiling. "You just sort of shut down like the terminator when he's reprogrammed to kill John Conner by the evil...Nevermind. Looks like your systems rebooted and all is well in the sourwolf world. Unless you count all the horrible things happening in Beacon Hills..."

"Okay but that doesnt explain why we both smell of sex. And why I woke up in your bed?" Glowing eyes were bad. Narrowed frowny glowing eyes were worse.

"You started it...?" It was more of a question than a statement but he wasn't about to tell someone that'd rip Stiles arm off then beat him with it that as a werewolf, that someone was a bit sex-crazed...and rapey.

Derek had either accepted the fact that he'd gone rogue wolf and then sexually assaulted Stiles, or didn't care much for the explanation given as he sort of just stood up and then dove out the window...dove is totally a word. Like dive but past tense. Not the white bird. But that was besides the point. Focusing was hard, much like Derek was...god dammit.

Stiles picked himself up off the bed and started pacing, wondering where the potentially homicidal werewolf had gone. He reasoned that Derek probably went for a walk. Walking seemed like his thing. That and brooding and loitering with intent - intent to do damage to anyone and anything that annoyed him. He really wished the guy would stop being so hot and cold, how difficult was it to make a rational adult decision?

Stiles grabbed a pair of jeans and a checkered shirt and got re-dressed (changed implies he was wearing more than shredded clothes and dressed would imply wearing nothing, it was a nice compromise) before heading downstairs. He grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out, where? - he didn't know but he figured out was better than at home worrying.

It was just after 1pm that Stiles realised he'd completely lost track of his days and he should've probably been in school at some point. Hopefully Scott had the good sense to cover for him or at least take note of the stuff Stiles had missed. He checked his phone, it was Wednesday and he wasn't sure when that had happened but there was no point worrying, he'd go back to school tomorrow and everything would work out okay.  
>A text from Scott pretty much crapped all over his fantasy of everything being okay in Beacon hills.<p>

"_There's another wolf in school. Not sure who. Where are you?" _...great was all Stiles thought.

* * *

><p>AN - Might introduce Isaac at this point, biting someone seems like something an emotional Derek would do. Right?


End file.
